Титры Far Cry 4
Источник../data_win32/patch.dat/credits.xml __TOC__ CREATIVE DIRECTOR Alex Hutchinson GAME DIRECTOR Patrik Méthé PRODUCER / TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Cedric Decelle ART DIRECTOR Jean-Alexis Doyon NARRATIVE DIRECTOR Mark Thompson AUDIO DIRECTOR Tony Gronick LEVEL DESIGN DIRECTOR - MISSIONS Jean-Claude Rosay LEVEL DESIGN DIRECTOR - OPEN WORLD Nicolas Duclos REALIZATION DIRECTOR Laurent Bernier Alexandre Neszvecsko David Wilkinson PRESENTATION DIRECTOR Liam Wong ANIMATION DIRECTOR Scott Mitchell PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Dan Hay ASSOCIATE EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Darryl Long PRODUCER NARRATIVE / CINEMA / ART Julien Laferrière PRODUCER UBISOFT TORONTO Emile Liang PRODUCER RED STORM STUDIO Stuart White PRODUCER UBISOFT SHANGHAI Sergei Titarenko PRODUCER UBISOFT KIEV Semen Kovalev ASSOCIATE PRODUCERS Matthieu Crépaux Simon Desjardins Anne Gibeault Noel Kechichian Jean-François Pelletier Sylvain Trottier ASSOCIATE PRODUCER - CODEV Marc-André Boivin PROJECT CLOSER Paola Jouyaux PRODUCTION MANAGERS Philippe Fournier Ryan Boyer Marc-Andre Proulx Jeffrey Braun Jonathan Campeau Olivier Gauthier Gabriel Hernandez Maxime Langevin Emeric Le Jouan Elena-Diana Sfecla PRODUCTION MANAGERS - CODEV Yat-Chi Lau Peter Chung LIVE OPERATIONS MANAGER Tommy Thiboutot QC PROJECT MANAGER Jean-Dominic Audet LEAD COORDINATOR Valerie Binette PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Pascal Daraiche Olivier-Felix Dupuis Flora Luccini-Montiel PRODUCTION COORDINATOR INTERNSHIP Veronique Bouffard DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT MONTRÉAL GAME DESIGN LEAD GAMEPLAY Andrea Zanini LEAD AI Hugo Desmeules LEAD OPEN WORLD Frédéric Duroc LEAD UI Clark Davies LEAD IGE Julien Lamoureux LEAD ARENA Rodolphe Recca GAME DESIGNERS John Eric Byrd Pierre Luc Jutras Gouin Frank Lam Sébastien L'Heureux Rafael Morado Haig James Toutikian Youssef Trad LEVEL DESIGN LEAD LEVEL DESIGN TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Mateo Lopez LEVEL DESIGN TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Roland Levesque LEVEL DESIGN TECHNICAL DIRECTOR - CODEV Min Zhou LEVEL DESIGN DIRECTOR - EXPLORATION Jason Arsenault ASSISTANT LEVEL DESIGN TECHNICAL DIRECTORS Gael Leger Vincent Nadeau Hideya Sugiyama ASSISTANT DIRECTORS LEVEL DESIGN Ariel Gauthier Romain Petitmangin LEVEL DESIGN TEAM LEADS Wesley Holder Alexandre Jacques Erik Sjövold LEVEL DESIGNERS Zakaria Ahmed Belfarah Julien Bretin Rui Campos Jean Caspar Luc Couture Denis Demartin Manuel Fleurant Cedric Fleury Matthieu Garaud Patrick Sauvageau Marc-Andre Gauthier Karl Gendron John Granier Aidan Green Adam Grenier Pierre-Simon Hovaere Samuel Kack Guillaume Lavertue Vincent Lombardo Julien Marchal Kristofor McMahan Francois Messier Sean Noonan Edgard Orlando Oliva Guillaume Ouellet Vincent Ouellette Danny Paquette Michel Pedini Jacques Robert Louis Rousseau Sebastien Roy Étienne Savoie Michael Sklavounos Adrian Spiridon Jean-Michel Veilleux Andrejs Verlis Tyler Windecker LEVEL DESIGNER - CODEV Alexandre Beaumont TEAM LEAD EVENT SCRIPTERS Mathieu Desmarais EVENT SCRIPTERS Patrick Bonin Max Bricault Guillaume Daigneault Pierre-Luc Gagnon Valérie Gauron Frédéric Guay PROGRAMMING PROJECT LEAD PROGRAMMER David Chabot PROJECT LEAD PROGRAMMER ENGINE / 3D David Robillard PROJECT LEAD PROGRAMMER GAMEPLAY / AI / UI Raphaël Parent TECHNICAL ARCHITECTS Franta Fulin Philippe Gagnon Jean-Philippe Harvey Remi Quenin LEAD 3D PROGRAMMER Jeremy Moore TECHNICAL LEAD 3D Mickael Gilabert Keith O'Conor 3D PROGRAMMERS Jean-Sebastien Guay Gabriel Lassonde Bo Li Feng Liu Stephen McAuley Philip Palmer Felix Roy Emmanuel Thivierge Jean-François Tremblay Michel Vachon LEAD TOOLS / IGE PROGRAMMER Nathalie Dubois TECHNICAL LEAD TOOLS/ENGINE Israel Duchesne TOOLS PROGRAMMERS Olivier Deschamps Patrick Gustaevel André Mathieu Eric Sanchez Thibaut Tollemer Li Zhang IGE PROGRAMMERS Emeric Barthelemy Patrick Marty Olivier Monsonego Pierre Sackhouse LEAD AI PROGRAMMER Guillaume Sauveur TECHNICAL LEAD AI Frederick Martel-Lupien Julien Varnier AI PROGRAMMERS Khalil Bellamine Jan Bulin Jean-Francois Durris Nick Edwards Romain Failliot Francis Lapierre Vincent Liottier Yanick Mimee David Tetlow LEAD GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMER Marc-Andre Saulnier TECHNICAL LEAD GAMEPLAY Joël Michaud GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMERS Tom Baird Boris Briss Sacha Langlois Matthew Lauritzen Guillaume Maindron Julien Marchand Clément Menu Olivier Morel Des Vallons Stephen O'Connor Javier Pérez Gómez Pierre-Olivier Rioux Guillaume St-Amour LEAD CO-OP PROGRAMMER Neil Hill TECHNICAL LEAD CO-OP Marc Audouy CO-OP PROGRAMMERS Martin Guillemette Vincent Jouault Alexandros Konstantonis Mathieu L'Heureux Bruce Mcvicar Dimitri Sid Zheng Yi Biao LEAD ENGINE / PHYSICS / SOUND PROGRAMMER Mathieu Poliquin TECHNICAL LEAD ENGINE Vincent Bherer-Roy Jean-François Cyr ENGINE PROGRAMMERS Philippe de Sève Severin Ecker Wylie Garvin Hugo Elmoznino Insoo Kim Francois Menard Charles Nepton Michael Schaadt Grzegorz Wojciechowski PHYSICS PROGRAMMERS Chaouky Garram Julien Pelletier Bram Vermeulen SOUND PROGRAMMERS Matthieu Dirrenberger Olivier Veneri LEAD UI PROGRAMMER Julien Jegou TECHNICAL LEAD UI Martin Champagne UI PROGRAMMERS Bruno Baril Dominik Bauset Bogdan Corciova Daniel García Badillo Greg Joseph Denis Maniti Germán Rosado Martel Anthony Jo Quinto Stephanie Whitwill Kevin Yi-Chia Hsu LIVE PROGRAMMERS Joseph-Edward Davidson Herve Faynel Kévin Sauvourel Zeng Wei Ke PROGRAMMING SPECIALIST - CODEV James Di Vito PROGRAMMING ADDITIONAL THANKS Jean-Philippe April Bartlomiej Wronski Michal Drobot Julien Bolduc Joël Daignault Steeve Dallaire Stephane Denis Philippe Dompierre Stéphane Girard Christian Labelle Craig Edwards Dominic Boucher Jessy Gosselin-Grant Lukas Egger Jean-Philippe Lalande Benoît Maillot Agathe Ottavi Yohan Petiot Luc Poirier Guillaume Morreel Bobby Anguelov Gustav Ralmark Yasser Rihan Jean-François Roy Jean-Michel Tannous Vincent Thériault Vitalii Trubchaninov Marius Ungureanu PROGRAMMING INTERNSHIPS Alexandre Audette Grénier TOOLS & AUTOMATION LEAD TOOLS & AUTOMATION Patrice Arseneault TECHNICAL LEAD RELEASE & BUILD Maxime Boudreau RELEASE & BUILD SPECIALISTS Adam Orlowski Etienne Vachon TOOL SUPPORT SPECIALISTS Yan Douglas Cussons Nathaël Goudreau Natacha Lafontaine Shayne McBurney ART ASSISTANT ART DIRECTORS Marco Beauchemin Sebastien Hebert Vincent Jean Dominic Laforge Genseki Tanaka PROJECT LEAD - GRAPHICS David J.Y. Cheung LEAD TECHNICAL DIRECTOR - GRAPHICS Danny Deslongchamps TECHNICAL DIRECTORS - GRAPHICS Louis-Philippe Cantin Li Liu Philippe Trarieux Sebastien Viard Minjie Wu TECHNICAL ARTISTS Valérie Bernier-Jean Kevin Bubba Lombardi TECHNICAL ARTIST - CHARACTER ''' Christophe Romagnoli '''TECHNICAL CHARACTER DIRECTOR Philippe Dugas LEAD CHARACTER Ed Hardison IV GRAPHIC TEAM LEAD - CHARACTER Émilie Courcelles Petiteau CHARACTER MODELERS Maximilien Albert Emanuel Da Silva Luz Martin Fontaine Sebastien Giroux Alexandre Jean-Philippe Mager Kamel Aquino Simon Lacoste Bradley Lloyd Kachel Jason Mark Eric Moreno Kaven Perreault Laurent Sauvage CHARACTER MODELER - CODEV Mathieu Faber CHARACTER RIGGERS Timothy Brooks Véronique Fortin LEAD GAMEPLAY ART Hugo Levasseur GAMEPLAY MODELERS Nick Brdar Adam Brown Jérôme Busque Gregory Rassam John Chi Zhang GAMEPLAY TEXTURE ARTIST Marilyn Girard GRAPHIC DESIGNERS Jean-Sebastien Day Mathieu Gasse Vincenzo Spina David Trinquart LEAD LEVEL ARTIST Stéphanie Hellin GRAPHIC TEAM LEADS Jeffrey Arriola Stuart Ure Jack Wikeley GRAPHIC TEAM LEAD - CODEV Alexandre Gagnon LEVEL ARTISTS Etienne Blythe Luca-Dal Croitoru Patrick Daigle Volodymyr Derhachov Christopher Donovan Daniel Edwards Alfie Feliciano Liam Flood Jimmy Ho Lincoln Hughes Yannick Jacques Andrew Knight Christopher Larsen Chien-An Nelson Chen Yann Nolan John O'Malley André Paré Chloee Pinet-Landry Ariel Rubin Tim Simpson Gabriel Somma Yannick Veillette Li Chuan Wang GRAPHIC TEAM LEAD - BIOME Richard Côté TECHNICAL ARTIST - BIOME Nicholas Wood MODELERS - BIOME Stephane Joncas Adam Lacharité-Lefebvre Minh Nhat Le Anthony Joseph TEXTURE ARTISTS - BIOME Paulette Richardson Pascal de Sampaïo TEXTURE ARTIST - CODEV Sebastien Michaud D'auteuil LEAD ENVIRONMENT MODELER Frederic Madore ENVIRONMENT MODELERS Steeve Beaulieu Daniela Cândroveanu Jonathan Farrell Isabelle Henley Adolfo Pizarro Jean-Nicolas Racicot Mathieu Roy LEAD TEXTURE ARTIST Isaac Papismado TEXTURE ARTISTS Yves Allaire Nicolas Fortin Svitlana Kovalchuk Ramil Laudico Alexandre Rodrigue TEAM LEAD SFX Mathieu Vincent SFX ARTISTS Kevin Huynh Khalid Nait-Zlay Gregory Piche Wirginia Romanowska LEAD CONCEPT ARTIST Hervé Groussin CONCEPT ARTISTS Robert Barrett Patrick Desgreniers Jeong Hwan Shin Tri Nguyen Ludovic Ribardiere Aadi Salman STORYBOARD ARTIST Richard Forgues LIGHTING ARTISTS Jean-Sébastien Ouellet Maxime Ramos LEAD WRITERS Li Kuo Lucien Soulban WRITERS Liz Albl C.J. Kershner Oliver Sullivan ART ADDITIONAL THANKS Keith Bachman Erika Benacka Simon Charbonneau Yanick Cloutier Robert Foriel Sebastien Hubert Jean-Philippe Leroux Mark Meyer Francis Ng Mark Rayner Yan Thouin SPECIAL GUEST ARTIST Christian Guémy aka C215 CINEMATICS TECHNICAL ANIMATION DIRECTOR Marc Beaudoin ASSISTANT CINEMATIC DIRECTOR Sébastien Bergeron ASSISTANT ANIMATION DIRECTOR Claude Comeau ANIMATION ASSISTANT ANIMATION DIRECTOR Jonathan Guay ANIMATION TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Andrew Konieczny ASSISTANT TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Erik Lemay LEAD CINEMATICS ANIMATOR Sebastien Lepine LEAD GAMEPLAY ANIMATOR Clove Roy ANIMATORS Jean-François Adolphe Jean-Richard Beaudry Benjamin Bédard Cristinel Bostan Kadhem Boudhri Marie-Michelle Cedrati Rémi Comtois Raphaël Dalpé Émilie Doucet Alexandru Dragutescu Elise Durand Frederic Fortier Simon Gauthier Sarah Gehrig Matthew Karpinski Benoit Lapalme Alexandre Legault Dora Leung Michel Levis Valerie Lim Alex Lima Michael Meltchenko Karine Pelletier Jonathan Rigg Catherine Rousseau Simon Séguin Jonathan Sirois Allan Treitz Anne-Marie Vaillancourt Wen Wang Matthew Wellman Jong-Im Winterbell Lee GAMEPLAY ANIMATORS David Barrette Wardana Andrew Kephalidis Jonathan Mack Benoit Saumure Daniel Tetrault RIGGER - PROPS Sebastien Morissette AUDIO ASSISTANT AUDIO DIRECTOR Christopher Ove MUSIC COMPOSED AND PRODUCED BY Cliff Martinez AUDIO ARTIST Marc Gagnon AUDIO DESIGNERS Martin Laplante Patrick Melanson Tony Prescesky Geoffrey Roy Jean-Francois St-Pierre Kevin Vail AUDIO DESIGNER (MUSIC SPECIALIST) Jerome Angelot VOICE DIRECTORS Carl Bramucci Philip Hunter MARKETING BRAND CONTENT DIRECTOR Sebastien Roy BRAND PRESENTATION DIRECTOR Ludger Saintelien BRAND MANAGER Henri Philippe Guay PRODUCT MANAGERS Julien Bednar Roy Del Valle Christophe Grandjean Marie-Joelle Paquin Freddy Tu MARKETING ARTISTS Guy Bélanger Sebastien Clermont-Petit Vincent Roy CAPTURE ARTIST Sebastien Cartin MARKETING INTERNSHIPS PRODUCT MANAGER Alexandre Pontbriand INTERNAL COMMUNICATION COORDINATOR Gabriel De Roy QUALITY CONTROL LEAD DEVELOPMENT TESTERS Nolan Ellis Maxime Gladu ASSISTANT LEAD DEVELOPMENT TESTER Guillaume Beaulieu DEVELOPMENT TESTERS Bruno Aitken Arnaud Audette Mathieu Beaucage Joseph Bellomo Simon Benoit Arielle Bonneau Gilles-Étienne Boulé Michael Camiré Miguel Canepa Maxime Carignan-Chagnon Vincent Caumartin-Rivest Stephane Charbonneau Jackson Collier-Chin Frédéric Comtois Daniel Batoff Jean-Michel Lavigne Alexandre Gladu Steven Grove Catherine Cossette Mathieu Daoust Hugo Daigle Julien Daunais Yan Descheneaux Cristopher Descoeurs Jean-Francois Dussault Desgroseilliers Jonah Egan-Pimplett Xavier Gauthier Francis Giguère Jon Hagan Alia Hanouch Simon F. Hubert John Jardeleza Nicolas Leclerc Danny Menard Jonathan Morrell Philippe Parent Nicolas Pednault Alessandro Pilla Loric Pretot Anthony Renomeron Abdul Sadiq Julie Tremblay Israel Trudel Denis Michael Tu Eric Turgeon Lanciault Jean-Philippe Vezina Jean-Daniel Villeneuve LEAD COMPLIANCE SPECIALISTS Giovanni Masin Patrice St-Pierre-Plamondon COMPLIANCE SPECIALISTS Laurent Bertrand Stephen Krupa Julia Struthers-Jobin Francis Vaillancourt TRACKING LEAD Luc Gagnon TRACKING SPECIALISTS Mikhael Dupras Amélie Jarry Sophiakmony Khai Sébastien Martin Alarie Alexandre Morin-Salevitch Valérie St-Jean QC ADDITIONAL THANKS (BUG TRACKER) Jean-Sébastien Babin Martin De-Serres Josée Malouin Sébastien Milliard HUMAN RESOURCES BRAND HR PARTNERS Caroline Cloutier Louis Ducharme BRAND SECURITY ANALYST Jean-Sébastien Major OUTSOURCING EXTERNAL PARTNER Virtuos POKER APPLICATION ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Luc St-Onge GAME DESIGNER Gauthier Malou PROGRAMMERS Cyrille Lagarigue Stéphane Denis Benoit Maillot GRAPHIC DESIGNER Christinas Gritsas DEVELOPMENT TESTER André Roy DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT TORONTO CREATIVE DIRECTOR & CREATIVE STUDIO ADVISOR Maxime Béland GAME DIRECTOR Olivier Palmieri ART DIRECTOR Joshua Cook LEVEL DESIGN DIRECTOR Matt West LEAD PROGRAMMER Peter Handrinos ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Avi Mintz PRODUCTION MANAGERS Louis Duquet Owen Mcintosh Sherry Zhou DESIGN TECHNICAL LEVEL DESIGN DIRECTORS Christian Carriere David Riganelli NARRATIVE DESIGNER Navid Khavari GAME DESIGNERS Alex Luffman Robert Mackenzie LEVEL DESIGNERS Benjamin Aerssen Kendal Husband Nick King Robyn Sinclair ADDITIONAL LEVEL DESIGN Garth Hendy PROGRAMMING AI TEAM LEAD Chris Seddon AI PROGRAMMERS Gary Goemans Glen Hempstock Steve Miles Thuan Thanh Ta GAMEPLAY TEAM LEAD Bryan Robertson GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMER Firas Hosn DATA MANAGERS Shawn Beckles Patrick Ma ANIMATION ANIMATION TEAM LEAD Daniel Lee ANIMATORS David Collantes Duy Nguyen Maxim Polozov Michael Rivera Chen Yu RIGGER David Payne ART TECHNICAL ART DIRECTORS Geoff Lester David Oliver CHARACTER TEAM LEAD Nils Meyer CHARACTER ARTISTS Tito Belgrave Steven Fabok Charles Lim CONCEPT ARTISTS Tim Anderson Paul Chou Kay Huang Aleks Ruiz LEVEL ARTISTS Jonathan Boujos Iain Gordon Jobye-Kyle Karmaker Billy Matjiunis Frank Trzcinski MODELERS Ryan Bailey Tim Bergholz Derek Carter Edwin Chan Darren Horrocks Hyoyong Koo TEXTURE ARTISTS Tyler Deblock Merritt Filban Hiten Mistry Alexander Nikolaev Yukiko Otsu LIGHTING ARTIST Taeha Park VISUAL EFFECTS TEAM LEAD Tricia Crichton VISUAL EFFECTS ARTISTS Craig Alguire John Lee ADDITIONAL ART Milan Beric Dino Litonjua Vincent Shayer AUDIO SOUND DESIGNER TEAM LEAD Eduardo Vaisman SOUND DESIGNERS Ryan Henwood Carlos Yusim VIDEO VIDEO EDITOR Jason Cook QUALITY CONTROL ASSISTANT QC LEAD Joakim Bautista DEVELOPMENT TESTERS Max Case Lenny Frimpong Niko Ketsilis Adrian Rosca Matthew Scriver Cory Sherman HUMAN RESOURCE HR MANAGER Poonam Tewari HR ADVISOR Nargis Champsi CORE DEVELOPMENT TEAM PROGRAMMING 3D TEAM LEAD Christian Drouin Plante 3D PROGRAMMERS Yan Betrisey Branislav Grujic Jarkko Lempiainen ENGINE TEAM LEAD Matthieu St-Pierre ENGINE PROGRAMMERS David Cheung Xiao Liu IGE TEAM LEAD Sushama Chakraverty IGE PROGRAMMERS Tadeusz Marianski Garret Thomson ONLINE PROGRAMMERS Dae Hyun Lee Alasdair Martin SOUND PROGRAMMER Nick Bygrave TOOLS PROGRAMMER Laurent Nguyen ANIMATION & UI ANIMATION TEAM LEAD Michelle Perez ANIMATORS Frederic Djoenaedi Andrew Grant Alain Huynh Christopher Marleau Robert Rodas Manuel Torres Pineda UI ARTIST Farid El-Nemr TORONTO USER RESEARCH LAB USER RESEARCH MANAGER Daniel Natapov USER RESEARCH ANALYST Lucas Rizoli USER RESEARCH MODERATORS Sam Cross Ahmed Ghoneim DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT'S RED STORM ENTERTAINMENT LEAD DESIGNER Kevin Sizer ART DIRECTOR David Self TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Greg Stelmack ANIMATION DIRECTOR Chris Byrne AUDIO DIRECTOR Justin Drust LEAD LEVEL DESIGNER Terry Spier LEAD ONLINE PROGRAMMER David Poole LEAD ARTISTS James Trevett PRESENTATION DIRECTOR Andy Foltz LEAD QUALITY CONTROL Jamie Cardwell ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Kenneth Price PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Aimee Achili DESIGN GAME DESIGNERS Chris Curry Tray Epperly Rob Newns Clint Richards ADDITIONAL DESIGN Jack Carr Tommy Jacob Vinson Johnson Jon Melchiade John Michel Jay Posey TECHNICAL DIRECTOR LEVEL DESIGN Morgan Warner LEVEL DESIGNERS Brian Ingersoll Jason Woronicz PROGRAMMING GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMERS Clark Gibson Shane Hunt Rob Hunt Phillip Johnson Matt Jones Ryan Leigh Christopher Pons Nils Reichardt Nick Reinke Joe Sauder Rajesh Nakrani John Ullrich Nathan Wulf ENGINE PROGRAMMERS Derek Ehrman Eric Lasota ONLINE PROGRAMMERS Bart Bressler Dillon Daugherty Scott Jacobs Joel Lieberman Ryan Liebscher Michael McGrath Diana Stelmack DATA ANALYTICS Robbie Edwards Hunter Janes ADDITIONAL PROGRAMMING Patrick Crawley Luc Levesque Paul McLaurin Jason Snyder ART 3D ANIMATORS Kristian Hawkinson Megan Hobby Keith Kadera Adrian Lienard Steve Wasaff 3D ARTISTS Dan Figueroa Steve Henricks LEVEL ARTISTS Matt Cooley Sou Vannavong Lance Woodward GRAPHIC DESIGNERS Jacob Huff Sebastien Lienard Doug Oglesby ADDITIONAL ART Tommy Alvarez Tim Beatty Andrew Carroll John Dinley John Dupree Michael Galli Nick Georgopoulos Ruben Henares Tad Irish Josh Ratliff Pete Sekula AUDIO SOUND DESIGNERS Francis Dyer Chris Groegler Matte Wagner SOUND PROGRAMMER Matt McCallus QUALITY ASSURANCE DATA MANAGERS Terence Lindsey James Mountain Jesse Neukirch QUALITY CONTROL QC COORDINATOR Beau Norris DEVELOPMENT TESTERS Lucian Cobb Austin Gowland David Hamlet TESTERS James Calentino Jared Cary Matthew Clark Brett Colunga Mitch Debardelaben Zachary Dill Matthew Doering Jeff Frost AJ Green Justin Harrington Chris Kennedy Kyle Mears Nathaniel Puno Ethan Ray Brian Roberts Kyle Robertson Nathaniel Sealey Ben Stahl Jason Vogelzang Travis Williams PLAYTEST MANAGER Scott Shirhall MARKETING STUDIO MARKETING DIRECTOR Michael Micholic VIDEO MARKETING ARTIST Shawn Ishihara AUTHENTICITY COORDINATOR Travis Getz DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT SHANGHAI MANAGEMENT ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Gu Kai Hang DESIGN CONTENT DIRECTOR David Laquerre LEAD LEVEL DESIGNER Peter Vesti Frendrup LEVEL DESIGN TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Feng Zhi Yuan ASSOCIATE LEVEL DESIGN TECHNICAL DIRECTOR He Qian LEAD PROGRAMMER Frederic Villain LEAD ANIMATOR Ji Wen Jing ASSOCIATE ANIMATION TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Bryan Garner Money ART DIRECTOR Liao Jun Hao LEAD ARTIST Yang Zhi Hong ART TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Cai Zhen Hong ASSOCIATE ART TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Jin Zhi Xin LEAD AUDIO DESIGNER Yassine Abouelfalah LEAD DEVELOPMENT TESTER Sun Jie Feng OUTSOURCING DIRECTOR Lu Lina OUTSOURCING ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Mao Lian Rong OUTSOURCING ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Benedicte Jouzel DESIGN LEVEL DESIGNERS Dong Xin Guo Jun Bin Ivan Marguin Jiang Jing Zhi Wen Yu Hui Zhao Yi Lai Zhu Jia Min PROGRAMMING AI / GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMERS Guo Da Qian Ji Zhi Qiang Ren Wei Zhang De Zhen Zhang Jun Shan Zhou Jun QUALITY ASSURANCE DATA MANAGER Zhou Xiao Qing ANIMATION 3D ANIMATORS Chen Yong Jun Guo De Biao Jiang Min Li Xu Guang Long Yu Zhou ART LEVEL ARTISTS Cao Sheng Chen Long Fei Chen Zhan Dai Xiao Long Ding Yong Liang Jie Lu Yang Que Song Tian Tan Xiao Ming Yu Yang Wang Wei Wang Wen Jian CONCEPT ARTIST Wei Ming LIGHTING ARTISTS Liu Yan Feng Song Jie TEXTURE ARTIST Chen Jing VISUAL EFFECT ARTIST Ji Liang AUDIO AUDIO DESIGNER Ding Jun Mei QUALITY CONTROL GAME TESTERS Li Chi Jia Li Peng Fei Qiu Ao Ru Sun Quan OUTSOURCING ART OUTSOURCING ASSOCIATE ART DIRECTOR Alain Gurniki OUTSOURCING LEAD ANIMATOR Ou Shi Qing OUTSOURCING 3D ANIMATORS Cao Zhen Di Liang Jia Ni Zhai Hui Jie OUTSOURCING DATA MANAGER Zhao Yong Chao OUTSOURCING LEAD ARTIST Gao Feng OUTSOURCING MODEL ARTISTS Liu Shen Gang Xu Sheng Qi OUTSOURCING LEAD CHARACTER ARTIST Zhu Jia En OUTSOURCING CHARACTER ARTISTS Chen Bin Qi Li Sha Ge Wang Dao Cheng Xu Xiao Ting Yan Yi Lin Zhang Long EXTERNAL STUDIOS PROPS PRODUCTION China West Coast ANIMALS PRODUCTION Red Hot CG ANIMATION PRODUCTION Art Frame Original Force DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT KIEV LEAD PROGRAMMER Mykhailo Kravets LEAD UI PROGRAMMER Sergii Lishchyshyn DESIGN GAME DESIGNERS Andrii Dotsenko Taras Korol PROGRAMMING ENGINE PROGRAMMERS Dmytro Kravtsov GENERALIST PROGRAMMERS Sergii Generalov Oleksandr Koshlo ONLINE PROGRAMMERS Volodymyr Filichev UI PROGRAMMERS Anton Chibisov Zinaida Didyk Georgii Kapralov Dmytro Shevchenko 3D PROGRAMMERS Artem Kandinskyi Viktor Khomenko Oleksandr Puchka Anton Remezenko Dmytro Rozovik Mikhail Rusakovich ART UI ARTIST Oleksandr Osovskiy 3D ARTIST Dmytro Voronianskyi QUALITY ASSURANCE TOOLS AND QA TEAM LEADER Corneliu Vasiliu RELEASE & BUILD SPECIALIST Dmytro Shkurchenko DEVELOPMENT TESTERS Stanislav Stepanov Oleksandr Zhurilko QUALITY CONTROL WORLDWIDE QUALITY CONTROL STUDIO DIRECTOR Razvan Rotunjanu WORLDWIDE QUALITY CONTROL COORDINATORS Radu-Emanuel Constantin Robert Neculau Mircea Nutu QUALITY CONTROL DIRECTOR, MONTREAL Jonathan Moreau MONTREAL QUALITY CONTROL ASSISTANT MANAGER Yanick Beaudet UBISOFT QC BUCHAREST STUDIO TEST STUDIO MANAGER George Enescu QC UNIT MANAGERS Adrian Simpetru Andrei Verzea Liviu Ganea Razvan Ionut Birceanu Vlad Ionescu QC PROJECT COORDINATORS Iulian Bajan ON SITE - QC COORDINATORS Dragos Catalin Bodea Marius Zanfir QC LEADS Adrian Mitran Alexandru Oncete Andrei Tanasele Claudiu Tulus Constantin Veteanu Ioan Alexandru Negritescu Lilian Ghizdeanu Octavian-Ionut Avram Sorin-Alexandru Tuta Stefan Villa Victor Gont ASSOCIATE LEAD TESTERS Alexandru Simion Claudiu Bogdan Grigoras Constantin Luca Cristian Lesu Elena-Nicoleta Ghita Emilia Cocosila Octavian Martinica Razvan Lazarescu Razvan Marasescu Sorin Ionita TEST COORDINATORS SP Alexandru Blanzeanu Alexandru Razvan Dinescu Alexandru Tebeica Andrei Brancusi Andrei Ciocan Beti Andrei Ionescu Andrei Sarbu Bogdan Cazacu Claudiu Samuel Puscas Corneliu Lungu Cosmin Burescu Cristian Deacu Cristian Manole Dan Cristian Costache Dragos Becsan Dragos Marius Closca Gabriel Sebe Giuseppe Ion Andrei Horia Ioan Frincu Marian Turca Mihaela Cristina Antohe Mihai Maxim Man Petre Alexandru Mincu Radu Morariu Sabin Florian Stefanescu Valentin Ene Vlad Cracana Madalin Petcu TEST COORDINATORS PVP Catalin Marian Ion Denisa-Mihaela Mischie Gabriela-Ramona Hera Gabriel-Costin Nartea Ionut-Daniel Gheorghe Liviu-Ioan CIobotaru Lucia-Melania Nedelcu Marius-Stefan Grigore Ovidiu Oproiu Valentin Buducea Valentin Iancu FUNCTIONALITY TESTERS SP Alexandru-Petrut Mocanu Albert-Aurelian Nastasoiu Alexandra Gheorghe Alexandra Racasan Alexandru Alexe Alexandru Cristian Mihali Alexandru Ion Terbea Alexandru Ivan Andreea Madalina Ruse Andrei Mocanu Bogdan Feodot Bogdan Petre Marinescu Bogdan Rusanescu Ciprian Dragos Diacon Constantin Nicolescu Cornel Sorin Aprodu Cosmin Stefan Danciu Cristian Alexandru Pana Cristian George Stegeran Cristina Bendorfean Daniel Florin Pirvan Daniel Nicolae Simion Daniela Cristina Barcan Doru Sapun Dragos Petru Babiceanu Dumitru Narcis Vlasceanu Emil Draganescu Emilian Petre Cristian Decu Florentin Banica Florina Daniela Mihai Gabriel Mircea Andrei George Mihalache George Cristian Safta Grigore Alexandru Balota Ioan Bogdan Totilca Ioana Hirjanu Ionut Adrian Fotescu Iulian Marius Toma Iulian Secu Laurentiu Gabriel Pop Lucian Artimon Lucian Buicescu Lucian Vaduva Madalin Cimpoeru Mariana Sucurina Marius Silvian Rosianu Mihaela Gociu Mihaela Raluca Lazar Mihaela Vilcu Mihai Cristi Flueraru Mihai Razvan Costea Mihai Romulus Cocosatu Mihai Victor Minciunescu Mihaita Irinel Sarbu Mihnea Teodor Ionita Miron Vasilescu Monica Georgiana Patrascu Nicolae Lucian Tanase Nicolae Vlad Popa Octavian Fodor Paul Adrian Tanasa Paul Codilinschi Paul Iulian Iliescu Radu Bogdan Has Radu Negreanu Razvan George Pirlog Razvan Mihai Duhan Razvan Stefan Craciunescu Robert-Alexandru Bals Roxana Ticamuca Ruxandra Agata Dosuleanu Sebastian Dumitrascu Silvia Bobu Silviu Constantin Dumitrescu Sorin Ionut Mihaiu Sorin Sergiu Perisoreanu Stefan Lache Stefan Octavian Rosu Teodor Florin Stan Thomas Tanasescu Tiberiu Eftimescu Tudor Andrei Victor Daniel Crisan Victor-Stefan Buica Vlad Alexandru Ciurea Vlad Tamas Cristian-Valentin Nicolescu Cristian Tache Alexandru-Ionut Ciobanu Alexandru Enache Robert-George Gretcan Sabina-Mihaela Dobrita Andrei Gabriel Barbu Elena Andreea Buturoiu Felix Mihai Dumitrache FUNCTIONALITY TESTERS PVP Alexandru-Serban Mavris Adrian Barbosu Alexandra-Monica Marin Alexandru Cezar Radu Alexandru Doru Alexandru Negrut Alin-Marian Iuga Ana-Maria-Liliana Calomfirescu Andreea Pop Andrei Samson-Cepoi Andrei-Catalin Cocis Andrei-Ciprian Stoian Andrei-Cristian Safta Antonela Chiru Anton-Gabriel Mihai Bogdan Ivanov Bogdan Radu Bogdan-Mihai Culcea Catalin-Gabriel Vladutu Catalin-Stefan Dorus Ciprian-Costin Vataselu Claudiu-Marian Stoianof Cosmin Tabarcea Cristian-Mihai Monoran Daius Copilau Daniel-Leonard Ionescu Daniel-Valentin Pereteanu David-Mihail Oncioiu Diana-Elena Taras Dragos-Valentin Burlacu Eduard-Mihail Popescu Emilian-Marian Alexe Eugen Paris Felix Mihai Dumitrache Gabriel Buhai-Volintiru Gelu Paraschiv George Ilie George-Constantin Serban George-Gabriel Dragu Ionut Asaftei Ionut-Bogdan-Gabriel Rebenciuc Ionut-Catalin Popa Irina Stanescu Iulian-Constantin Cornea Leonard Suciu Maria-Cerasella Madescu(Veregut) Marius-Mihai Ciubucciu Mihai –Alexandru Costea Mihai Ionita Mihai-Andrei Gherdan Mihai-Cezar Caramiha Mihail Corduneanu Mihai-Petre Dragut Mirel-Bogdan Popescu Nicolae Gurgui Octavian Mircea Paul-Catalin Dumitrache Petrisor-Alexandru Popescu Radu-George Stoian Razvan-Adrian Dumitrescu Razvan-Alexandru Balasov Romin-Marius Dinu Romulus-Gabriel Tudor Sanda Ramona Stefan Sorin-Alexandru Nicolae Sorin-Alexandru Tanase Stefan-Alexandru Chirita Stefan-Lucian Brutaru Stefan-Mircea Moisa Teddy-Cristian Nicolae Vlad Vaduva Ionut Viorel Mateius Nicolae Draghici Vlad-Ionut Marinescu Doru-Ionut Bunea Filip Ilu Adrian Nedelcu Doru-Ionut Balaianu Maria-Florentina Barte Marian Blanaru Andrei-Alexandru Cartan Liviu-Stefan Gerosanu Andreea-Eliza Matei Ioan-Serban Nae Radu-Alexandru Nuta Mihai-Alexandru Pantazi LEAD COMPLIANCE SPECIALISTS Daniel Luca George Stercu ONSITE COMPLIANCE SPECIALISTS Andrei George Dobrin Maria-Alexandra Timmer COMPLIANCE PROJECT LEADS Bogdan Gabriel Avram Sebastian Toader Stefan Paraschiv COMPLIANCE SPECIALISTS Adrian Bursumac Adrian Ghetu Bejan Alexandru Bica Alexandru Daniel Mihai Andreea Matei (Szakats) Andrei-Bogdan Fuiorea Bogdan-Alexandru Mincu Cristin Ghihanis Daniel Adrian Petrov Dragos-Octavian Dumitru Florin Catalin Gafton Florin Cristea Florin Popescu Gabriel Olteanu George-Alexandru Popa Ionut-Alexandru Uceanu Petrache Irina Gabriela Popa Iulia-Alexandra Anghel Liviu-Cristian Damian Lucian Puscasu Mihai Laurentiu Ghimpu Mircea Boicu Mircea Niculae Nadir Boramet Sergiu Androne Tiberiu Barbulescu Vlad Toma UOR / NETWORKING LEAD Alexandru Bontu UOR / NETWORKING ASSOCIATE LEAD Bogdan Preda Codrut Cosmescu UOR / NETWORKING TEAM Adrian Tila Alexandru Carp Andrei Stanciu Andrei Vladimir Georgescu Catalin Daniel Balan Claudiu Demian Constantin Constantin Vilceanu Cosmin Ionut Popa Cristian Iancu Cristina Gheorghe Dragos Florin Sandru Florian Mihai Gabriel Catalin Sandu Ioana-Madalina Carapcea Mihai-Sorin Cazangiu Nelu Vale Sebastian Pascu Valentin George Nicolaie Vlad Iulian Georgescu Vladimir Gaitan AUDIO-VIDEO LEAD ''' Octavian Constantin '''AUDIO-VIDEO ASSOCIATE LEAD Andrei Begu AUDIO-VIDEO TEAM Dan Dragomir Florian Alungulesa PC REQUIREMENTS LEAD ''' Marius Tudorache '''PC REQUIREMENTS TEAM Alexandru Ivana Andrei Costin Alexe Andrei Zainea Codrut Catargiu Constantin Fotea Horatiu Bradeanu Paul-Ionut Dumitrescu Victor Pop DATA MANAGERS Marius Pasarica LOCALIZATION MONTREAL LOCALIZATION COORDINATOR Sandra Pourmarrin LOCALIZATION PROJECT MANAGER Yan Charron LOCALIZATION TECHNICAL SPECIALIST Dana Pavel FRENCH VERSION BY Around The Word / Dune Sound TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Around The Word GAME SCRIPT CONTENT MANAGER Mathieu Gabella PRODUCTION MANAGER Marie Lorbach Olivier Rabat RECORDING Paul Mayet François Navarro Carl Malherbe VOICE DIRECTION Yann Laferrère Véronique Picciotto POST PRODUCTION Kévin Krueger Sebastiaan Moedt Jean-Philippe Belliard VOICE TALENTS Sylvain Agaësse Jean-François Aupied Patrice Baudrier Bernard Bollet Julia Boutteville Pascal Casanova Catherine Cerda Pascale Chemin Adeline Chetail Marie Chevalot Olivier Cordina François Créton Marie Diot Cédric Dumond Pascal Germain Nadine Girard Damien Hartmann Thierry Kazazian Jérôme Keen Namakan Kone Fabrice Lelyon Bertrand Liebert Daniel Lobé Agnès Manoury Stéphane Marais Taric Mehani Céline Melloul Thierry Mercier Cyrille Monge Adeline Moreau Olivia Nicosia Pascal Nowak Guillaume Orsat Benjamin Pascal Jérôme Pauwels Olivier Peissel Jean-Philippe Pertuit Eric Peter Frédéric Popovic Frédéric Ruiz Marc Saez Geoffrey Vigier Isabelle Volpé GERMAN VERSION BY mouse-power GmbH PROJECT MANAGER TRANSLATIONS Frank Haut PROJECT MANAGER RECORDINGS Florian Köhler TRANSLATORS Frank Haut Wiebke Westphal, Viktor Weimer, Torsten Distler SOUND STUDIO mouse-power GmbH sound of snow, Oddone Audio GbR ARTISTIC DIRECTION Florian Köhler Elisabeth Grünwald, Viktor Weimer, Fritz Rott SOUND MASTERS Tommi Schneefuß (sound of snow), Markus Rieger (mexxtone) Dennis Schmidkunz, Henrik Cordes, Luis Karmann Ben Schimpke, Christof Putz, Rainer Pappenberger Andre Mager, Martin Schmidtke VOICE TALENTS Kim Hasper als Ajay Torsten Michaelis als Pagan Min Andrea Aust Andreas Müller Bernd Vollbrecht Bianca Krahl Christian Jungwirth Christin Marquitan Christoph Banken Detlef Giess Erich Räuker Felix Spiess Fritz Rott Harry Kühn Imtiaz ul-Haque Jan Andres Jan Kurbjuweit Jan-David Rönfeldt Joey Cordevin Julius Jellinek Karlo Hackenberger Katharina Koschny Katja Bruegger Klaus Lochthove Konrad Bösherz Manolo Palma Maria Koschny Marius Clarén Markus Sulzbacher Martin Baden Martin Kautz Mathias Klages Melanie Pukaß Michael Baral Michael Bauer Michael Ojake Michael Pink Natascha Petz Norbert Hülm Norman Matt Ozan Ünal Peter Flechtner Peter Lontzek Rainer Fritzsche René Dawn-Claude Sabina Trooger Stefan Krause Tanya Kahana Tayfun Bademsoy Thomas Nero Wolff Tim Möseritz Tobias Diakow Tobias Müller Udo Schenk Ulrike Kapfer Uschi Hugo Uve Teschner Uwe Büschken Valentina Bonalana Wicki Kalaitzi Yvonne Greitzke Special Guest: Frank Sirius ITALIAN VERSION BY Synthesis PROJECT MANAGER Nino Nastasi TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Fabio Bortolotti Mauro Monti CONTENT SPECIALIST AND REVIEWER Manuela Ceccoli Chiara Santilli STUDIO ENGINEER Andrea Peruzzotti Daniele Scozzaro VOICE DIRECTION Tebessa Comolli Elisa Schiroli AUDIO POST PRODUCTION Fabio Pantano AUDIO QA Maria Rosa Sanna VOICE TALENTS Stefano Abertini Valerio Amoruso Maurizio Arena Diego Baldoin Marco Benedetti Renata Bertolas Simona Biasetti Andrea Bolognini Matteo Brusamonti Jacopo Calatroni Alessandro Capra Elisabetta Cesone Claudio Colombo Alessandro Conte Ludovica De Caro Paolo De Santis Loretta Di Pisa Dario Dossena Ilaria Egitto Andrea Failla Chiara Francese Luca Ghignone Alessandro Lussiana Debora Magnaghi Gabriele Marchingiglio Maura Marenghi Maurizio Merluzzo Eleni Molos Claudio Moneta Marcello Moronesi Francesco Orlando Valentina Pallavicino Silvio Pandolfi Francesca Perilli Hendry Proni Mathieu Renaudat Claudio Ridolfo Walter Rivetti Francesco Rizzi Gigi Rosa Luca Sandri Rosa Servidio Leo Alberto Sette Mattia Stasolla Alessandro Testa Marina Thovez Federico Viola Aglaia Zannetti Alessandro Zurla SPANISH VERSION BY Synthesis Iberia PROJECT MANAGER Gus Díaz TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION José Cabezas José Gallego Ramón Méndez Juan Ramón Acedo Gema Solís Jesús Fernández CONTENT SPECIALIST AND REVIEWER Sergio Hernández Cristina Herráiz AUDIO LOCALIZATION MANAGER Sergio Lopezosa AUDIO LOCALIZATION PRODUCER Pako Barreras AUDIO LOCALIZATION ASSISTANCE PRODUCER Eduardo Navarro VOICE DIRECTION MANAGER Emilio Gallardo VOICE DIRECTION Enrique López Isabel Martínez Juan Rojo Raúl López Ufano AUDIO POST PRODUCTION Carlos Vega STUDIO ENGINEERS Alex Aparicio Andrés Palancar David Flores J. Javier S. Salso Miguel Gascón Ricardo Espinosa AUDIO QA Juan Rojo Javier Lebrero Enrique López David González VOICE TALENTS Abraham Aguilar Adolfo Pastor Adrián Viador Alfredo Martínez Álvaro Navarro Ana Sanmillán Antonio Abenójar Arturo López Carles Caparrós Carlos López Benedí Carlos Salamanca Cecilia Santiago David Blanco David Hernán Enrique Suárez Fernando Cabrera Gema Carballedo Héctor Garay Inma Gallego Iván Muelas Javier Gámir Jesús Barreda Jesús Pinillos Jorge Teixeira José Núñez Joseba Pinela Juan Amador Juan Antonio Soler Juan Carlos Lozano Juan Navarro Juan Rojo Luis Bajo María Jesús Varona Marta Méndez Mercedes Cepeda Miguel Ángel Pérez Ramón Reparaz Roberto Cuenca Jr. Roberto González Rosa Vivas Salomé Larrucea Sandra Jara Sara Heras Sergio Goicoechea Susana Cantos SPANISH (MEXICO) VERSION BY Synthesis Iberia PROJECT MANAGER Gus Díaz TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Laura Carrillo AUDIO LOCALIZATION MANAGER Sergio Lopezosa AUDIO LOCALIZATION PRODUCER Pako Barreras AUDIO LOCALIZATION ASSISTANCE PRODUCER Eduardo Navarro Alejandro González VOICE DIRECTION MANAGER Luis Daniel Ramírez AUDIO POST PRODUCTION Carlos Vega STUDIO ENGINEERS Alex Aparicio Andrés Palancar David Flores J. Javier S. Salso Miguel Gascón Ricardo Espinosa AUDIO QA Juan Rojo Manuel Guerra Juan Pablo Vieyra VOICE TALENTS Abraham Vega Alan Prieto Andrés García Angélica Villa Carlo Vázquez Carlos Hernández Carlos Martello Carlos Torres Cynthia Alfonso Daniel Lacy Edson Matus Eduardo Ramírez Pablo Erik Jamel Erik Salinas Gabriel Basurto Gabriel Ortiz Georgina Sánchez Gerardo Alonso Gerardo del Valle Gerardo Reyero Irwin Daayan Jorge Badillo José Luis Orozco José Vilchis Julio Bernal Karina Altamirano Leila Rangel Lourdes Arruti Luis Daniel Ramírez Manuel Campuzano Mariana Ortiz Mario Castañeda Marisol Romero Mayra Arellano Miguel Ángel Leal Miguel Ángel Ruiz Nallely Solís Patricia Hannidez Raúl Solo Ricardo Mendez Roberto Carrillo Rodrigo Carralero Verania Ortíz Víctor Covarrubias Xóchitl Ugarte BRAZILIAN VERSION BY Synthesis Iberia PROJECT MANAGER Mauro Bossetti TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Thais Bresolin Daniel Berbel Paula Ianelli Leonardo Orloski CONTENT SPECIALIST AND REVIEWER Tiago Kern AUDIO LOCALIZATION MANAGER Sergio Lopezosa AUDIO LOCALIZATION PRODUCER Pako Barreras AUDIO LOCALIZATION ASSISTANCE PRODUCER Eduardo Navarro Priscila Duarte VOICE DIRECTION MANAGER Leandro Hainis VOICE DIRECTION Dudu Fevereiro AUDIO POST PRODUCTION Carlos Vega STUDIO ENGINEERS Alex Aparicio Andrés Palancar David Flores J. Javier S. Salso Miguel Gascón Ricardo Espinosa AUDIO QA Rafael Benítez Marrarichy da Silva Garcia Ueslei ‘Guiño’ Prado VOICE TALENTS Adriana Riemer Adriano Pellegrini Alexandre Wooley André Rossi Andrea Suhett Bruno Heitor Cacau Melo Camillo Borges Carol Crespo Claudio Albuquerque Daniel Avila Daniela Schmitz Duda Ribeiro Dudu Fevereiro Felipe Drummond Giulia Monjardim Greice Yurie Gustavo Ottoni Hugo Leandro Israel del Castillo Jeane Dantas Julio Monjardim Leandro Hainis Leonardo Azevedo Luciana Balby Luiz Carlos Gomes Luiz Paulo Barreto Maelcio Moraes Marcio Navarro Marcus Vinnicius Morenno Marina Mota Morgana Bernabucci Paulo Henrique Rafael Prista Rafael Prista Raphael Marins Reinaldo Pimenta Reinaldo Simões Ricardo Damasceno Ricardo Rossato Rita Avila Roberto Pirillo Roney Villela Sergio Moreno Sergio Navarro Teline Carvalho Ultimo de Carvalho Victor Grimoni RUSSIAN VERSION BY Logrus International LOCALIZATION MANAGER Anton Litvinenko TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Anton Litvinenko Natalya Gordeeva Anastasia Sycheva Anton Sherstnev Maxim Levushkin Anastasia Cherkashenina AUDIO DIRECTOR Oleg Mironov SOUND TEAM Andrey Vakaev Sergey Vorobyev Vladimir Greznev VOICE TALENTS Aleksey Aptovcev Ekaterina Afrikantova Victor Bakin Aleksander Barinov Denis Bespalyj Artur Bitov Darya Bobyleva Larisa Brokhman Denis Vilenkin Irina Vilenkina Diomid Vinogradov Oleg Virozub Alexey Voityk Aleksander Voronov Aleksander Gavrilin Vladimir Gerasimov Olga Golovanova Aleksander Golovchanskiy Aleksander Dasevich Eduard Dvinskih Konstantin Dneprovskiy Ivan Zharkov Anastasia Zharkova Natalya Kaznacheyeva Pavel Koval Aleksander Kovrizhnyh Pavel Konyshev Artyom Kretov Dmitriy Kurta Mikhail Kshishtovskiy Marina Lisovec Ivan Litvinov Artyom Malikov Yuriy Menshagin Radik Muhametzjanov Larisa Nekipelova Zhanna Nikonova Aleksander Novikov Oleg Novikov Aleksander Noskov Maxim Onischenko Dmitriy Polyanovckiy Sergey Ponomarev Kirill Radtzig Aleksander Rezalin Victor Rudnichenko Vladimir Rybalchenko Veronica Sarkisova Olga Sirina Sergey Smirnov Alyona Sozinova Valeriy Storojik Denis Stroev Natalya Tereshkova Mikhail Tikhonov Boris Tokarev-Khrunov Kirill Turansky Natalya Fishchook Mikhail Fomenko Elena Kharitonova Ilya Khvostikov Elena Chebaturkina Prokhor Chekhovskoy Sergey Chihachev Elena Shulman Olga Shumova Danil Shcheblanov Oleg Shcherbinin Daniil Eldarov JAPANESE VERSION BY Ubisoft.K.K MANAGING DIRECTOR Steve Miller MARKETING DIRECTOR Yoshihisa Tsuji PR MANAGER Ranko Fukui MARKETING MANAGER Sachiko Miyata SALES Akio Koshiba LOCALIZATION DIRECTOR Kei Iwamoto LOCALIZATION MANAGER Takashi Fujigaki LOCALIZATION ADVISOR Sadayuki Kishida TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Keywords International Christopher M. Kennedy Montse Garcia Micaela Belluzzo Jerome Terroir Seikoh Hokama Roy Apoong Hideyoshi Misawa Masamichi Oe Toyofumi Morita Manabu Takemura Shiba.T Taro Maeda Yong Hui Chin Yoichiro Maeda Kenichi Fujimoto Yasuhiko Ishii Nozomi Oshima Aya Killgo Takaki Sugihara Kimitaka Ogawa Yasuhiko Ishii Takaki Sugihara RECORDING BY AC CREATE CO, LTD Ryouichi Uchikoshi Zen Kerfoot Yurie Suzuki Binari Sonori S.R.L. RECORDING STUDIO TOKYO T.V. CENTER Syuji Suzuki Mutsumi Mizutani TESTING BY Keywords International Christopher M. Kennedy Thomas Barth Jerom Barnes Kuang Sheng Huang Takayuki Tsuji Takao Hashizume VOICE TALENTS Akimitsu Takase Anri Katsu Asami Yoshida Atsushi Imaruoka Ayumi Tsunematsu Eiji Takeuchi Hana Takeda Haruo Sato Hideto Nitta Hiroo Sasaki Junko Kitanishi Katsunori Kobayashi Kayo Ishida Kazuyoshi Hayashi Keiji Fujiwara Kengo Kawanishi Kenji Nomura Kensuke Nishi Koji Takeda Kouichi Sakaguchi Kousuke Gotou Madoka Shiga Mahito Funaki Mari Hagai Masayoshi Sugawara Mayumi Yamaguchi Mie Sonozaki Misa Kobayashi Mitsuaki Kanuka Risa Shimizu Roko Takizawa Ryo Kuratomi Saori Seto Shinobu Matsumoto Shoto Kashii Shunsuke Sakuya Susumu Akagi Taira Kikumoto Takayuki Kondo Takuya Kirimoto Yasuhiro Mamiya Yuichi Ishigami Yuichi Karasuma Yukihiro Misono Yutaka Aoyama DANISH VERSION BY Local Heroes Worldwide B.V. TRANSLATION & REVIEW Troels Høegh Tanja Christensen Lars Grubak Larsen Lasse Borg DUTCH VERSION BY Local Heroes Worldwide B.V. PROJECT MANAGER Jelle de Vaal TRANSLATION & REVIEW Rutger Smit René van Vemde Inouchka Kreuning FINNISH VERSION BY Local Heroes Worldwide B.V. PROJECT MANAGER Jelle de Vaal TRANSLATION & REVIEW Teemu Paloniemi Isto Aitokari Simo Autio NORWEGIAN VERSION BY Local Heroes Worldwide B.V. PROJECT MANAGER Jelle de Vaal TRANSLATION & REVIEW Morten Nærbøe Tore Sand SWEDISH VERSION BY Local Heroes Worldwide B.V. PROJECT MANAGER Jelle de Vaal TRANSLATION & REVIEW Andreas Lundgren Andreas Pajarinen CZECH VERSION BY PLAYMAN S.R.O. PROJECT MANAGER Václav Poláček TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Michal Farník Pavel Mondschein POLISH VERSION BY GAMEKEEPER PROJECT MANAGER Piotr Burzykowski LINGUISTIC TESTS BY ENZYME TESTING LABS™ HEAD OF PRODUCTION Pascal Faucher LOCALIZATION PROJECT MANAGER Steve Paquin LOCALIZATION TEAM MANAGER João Abreu Lopes Mariusz Wolsztajn LEAD TESTER Marie-Claude Gagnon Ana Cristofaro Dmitry Epihin LOCALIZATION TESTERS FRENCH Anouk Laurence Jamie Dorval Caya Mikhael Beauparlant ITALIAN Lorenzo Bassi Luca Sollai Marco Sisti GERMAN Wiebke Hinrichsen Lilian Wieland Roland Niehoff Niklaus Büchi SPANISH Henar Pardo García José Menéndez Llosa César Suárez Noriega DUTCH Pim Ubert Folkert de Neve Michelle Cuyvers PORTUGUESE Lucas Fava Mauriz Coque Juliana Meyohas Wilson Façanha Pedro Oliveira DANISH Kristian Knop Freya Mosgaard Nicklas Jelstrup Jens Degn-Andersen NORWEGIAN Hejman Nomat Elisabeth Elvestad Espen Helmersen Jens Lorentzen SWEDISH Rasmus Björk Fanny Brisegård Christian Mac Donald-Edström POLISH Adam Dąbrowski Paweł Cieszyński Elaine Mazur Łukasz Przybyła RUSSIAN Evgeny Soldushov Alexey Skripanev Inna Vasiliev KOREAN Elbert Oh Sunghwan Kim Heejae Shin CZECH Markéta Žáčková Daniela Nyvltova Dana Pleskotová SPANISH (MEXICO) Juan Castro José Morao Saúl Palomino FINNISH Leena Korhonen Hedvi-Ly Kämärä Sampo Mikael Lavonen ALICE STUDIO ALICE DIRECTOR Florent Goy CREATIVE DIRECTOR, NARRATIVE TALENT GROUP Khris Brown DIRECTOR OF OPERATIONS, NARRATIVE TALENT GROUP Claudine Cezac MOTION CAPTURE SUPERVISOR Mathieu Paquin PRODUCTION MANAGER Mélanie Le Quellec Cynthia Turcotte SOUND SUPERVISOR Jocelyn Daoust TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Oliver Bao DIALOGUE SUPERVISOR Mathieu Rodier MOTION CAPTURE SHOOT MANAGER Caroline Lafleur MOTION CAPTURE SPECIALISTS ' Guillaume Forest Marie-France Labelle David Raposo Marc-Olivier Sabourin Steve Vernier '''MOTION CAPTURE TECHNICIAN TEAM LEAD ' François Harvey '''MOTION CAPTURE TECHNICIANS Pierre-Marc Bergeron Patrick Blais Yan Boisvert Martin Côté Vincent Jorge Luc Langlois PERFORMANCE CAPTURE PIPELINE SPECIALISTS Kevin Oneil Luc Loubat RESEARCH & DEVELOPMENT TEAM LEAD Kevin O'Neal RESEARCH & DEVELOPMENT TECHNICAL LEAD Stephen Shaw RESEARCH & DEVELOPMENT TECHNICAL LEAD - HARDWARE Alexandre Messier TOOLS PROGRAMMER Patrick Modafferi CASTING & RECORDING COORDINATOR Jean Boucher Julie Sclapari SOUND PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Alexandre Carrier-Fortunato Kloé Rahilly SOUND TECHNICIANS Emmanuelle Novero Roberto Gomez Romay Anthony Faust Shaun-Nicholas Gallagher Olivier Germain Henry Godding Raymond Legault FOLEY ARTIST Tchae Maesroch Alexis Farand SCRIPT CONSULTANT Corey May MUSIC ADDITIONAL MUSIC AND ARRANGEMENTS BY Peter G. Adams, Gregory Tripi, Mac Quayle and Jeff Rona ADDITIONAL MUSIC ADDITIONAL MUSIC COMPOSED AND PRODUCED BY Ramachandra Borcar MUSIC SUPERVISOR Simon Landry PERFORMANCE TALENT MAIN CAST Troy Baker - Pagan Min Naveen Andrews - Sabal Janina Gavankar - Amita Travis Willingham - Paul "De Pleur" Harmon Gwendoline Yeo - Yuma Hasan Minhaj - Rabi Ray Rana Emerson Brooks - Longinus Dylan Taylor - Hurk Al Goulem - Willis James A. Woods - Ajay Bryce Hodgson - Reggie Chad Krowchuk - Yogi Dharini Woollcombe - Bhadra (voice) Helen Colliander - Bhadra (mocap) Mylene Dinh-Robic - Noore Shawn Ahmed - Dharpan PERFORMERS Amber Goldfarb Annick Bourassa Dusan Dukic Eric Davis Jamie Mayers Peyson Rock STUNT PERFORMERS Lee Villeneuve Maxime Laferrière Sébastien Rouleau VOICE TALENTS Aaron Lau Albert Kwan Alice Tran Anand Rajaram Ash Knight Asha Vijayasingham Bruce Dinsmore Craig Warnock Gerry Mendicino Gourrav Sihan Govind Kumar Grace Lynn Kung Janak Panthi Jimmy Chan Johnny Mah Jonathan Mason Kaoru Matsui Laara Sadiq Meetu Chilana Nelson Wong Nick Choski Obaid Kadwani Peter Outerbridge Pradip Gurung Prava Rai Rajiv Parajuli Raki Malhotra Richard M. Dumont Ron White Russell Yuen Safal Shrestha Samana Shrestha Samrat Chakrabarti Sharmila Rana Shawn Baichoo Sheetel Sheth Shiva Gautam Subhash Mandal Thomas Darya Umesh Deusali Vincent Tong Zahir Gilani Zaib Shaikh VOICE DIRECTORS Ed Lewis John Clarke Roger Harris Jo Rossi DIALECT COACHES Alex Lau Vanya Yashpal BOOM OPERATORS Norman Bernard Olivier Vinson PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Jean-Marc-Larivière Daniel Watchorn RECORDING STUDIOS ''' Animatrik - Vancouver FX Squared - Vancouver L'Oreille Externe - Montreal Technoprops - Los Angeles Chicago Record Company - Chicago Headroom Digital - New York La Majeure - Montreal Soundworks - Los Angeles Syndicate Sound - Toronto The Warehouse Studio - Vancouver '''CASTING AGENCIES Burrows Boland Casting Castaway Productions Inc. (Maureen Webb) RDC Casting Casey Boyd TORONTO MOTION CAPTURE STUDIO MOTION CAPTURE MANAGER Tony Lomonaco MOTION CAPTURE SPECIALISTS ''' Harry Liu Graham Qually '''ASSISTANT TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Tan Ye MOTION CAPTURE EDITORS Ian Danahay Rob Martin Matthew Pierce MOTION CAPTURE TECHNICIANS Dustin Boyce Sean Parry MOTION CAPTURE AND CASTING COORDINATOR Allie Smith MOTION CAPTURE COORDINATOR Tara Campbell FIRST ASSISTANT DIRECTOR Sebastien Pelland Sinan Saber PERFORMANCE TALENT MAIN CAST Rishma Malik - Kanan Saad Siddiqui - Raju PERFORMERS Sunkrish Bala Danielle Benton J.Adam Brown Sachin Bhatt Steve Byers Nicola Correia-Damude Andrea Drepaul Jodie Dowdall Tara Grammy Trevor Hayes Kamran Khan Andrew Kraulis Kyle Labine David Alexander Miller Maria Nahri Ravi Naidu Laura Nordin Amish Patel RJ Parrish Rakshak Sahni Pritesh Shah Guru Singh STUNT PERFORMERS Craig Henry Ciara Jones Julian Lewis Eli Martyr Vincent Rother Ana Sheppard Max White VOICE TALENTS Nisha Ahuja Gabe Grey Sitara Hewitt Ali Kazmi Shruti Kothari Ellora Patnaik Anita Verma EXTERNAL STUDIOS House of Moves, LA OPERATIONS SOUND RECORDISTS Adam Axbey Jakob Thiesen BOOM OPERATORS Dallas Boyes Brian Collins Chris Davies Ryan Henwood Daniel Hewett Blain Kramer PROPS MASTER Kirk Biernaskie Jamie Fleming Antoine Massy PROPS ASSISTANT Ryan Fitzgerald PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Carolina Borras Rommel Cruz HMC TECHNICIAN Steven Ferriera SLATE OPERATOR Michael Andrew Berneche Richard Chan Stefan Kuchar MEDIC ON SET Reel Medical Inc CATERING Vert Catering Café Neon TUTOR Laurelwood Productions EXTERNAL PARTNERS TRES SONIDO Jose Caldararo Bechen De Loredo RED STORM STUDIO - PERFORMANCE TALENT VOICE TALENTS Ajay Mehta Amir K Amir Talai Brian George David B Mitchell JB Blanc Matt Mercer Noshir Dalal Ravi Kapoor Ritesh Rajan Ronobir Lahiri William Salyers RECORDING STUDIO PCB Productions - Los Angeles, CA VOICE DIRECTOR Keith Arem DIALOG EDITORIAL Matt Lemberger Austin Fisher PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Valerie Arem Casey Boyd HELIX HELIX DIRECTOR Benjamin Goldman CREATIVE DIRECTOR Jean Gauvin ART MANAGER Cyril Vergne TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Pierre Blaizeau PROJECT MANAGERS Mark Kinkelin Jean-Paul Mageren ARTISTIC DIRECTORS Christopher Dormoy MOGRAPH Tobiasz Filipowicz Joanna Goldman LEAD 3D Nicolas Gaffiero ARTISTS 3D Carlos Ernesto Abrego Mylaine Blain Jean-Francois Gallant Pascal Lortie Langlois Luc Veillette COMP Jean Sebastien Savard LEAD 2D Fabien Troncal ARTISTS 2D Eve Berthelette Simon Gastin Anthony Guebels TECHNICAL SUPPORT Philippe Magnin-Robert HYBRIDE, A UBISOFT STUDIO VISUAL EFFECTS SUPERVISOR Philippe Théroux VISUAL EFFECTS PRODUCER Thierry Delattre COMPOSITING SUPERVISORS Jean-Pierre Flayeux Richard Martin COMPUTER GRAPHICS SUPERVISOR Nicolas-Alexandre Noël VISUAL EFFECTS COORDINATOR Martine Losier MOTION TRACKING & LAYOUT ARTIST Steve Pelchat MODELING Mathieu Lalonde CHARACTER RIGGING François Chancrin Stéphane Jean-Mary ANIMATION Steve Cady MOTION GRAPHICS Geoffroy Lauzon PARTICLES Julien Dubusset Apoorva Shah TEXTURES & LIGHTING Maryse Bouchard COMPOSITING Mathieu Dupuis François Métivier Raphaël Vallé EDITING Sébastien Rioux Guillaume St-Aubin MONTREAL USER RESEARCH LAB USER RESEARCH LAB DIRECTOR Nicholas Sweeney USER RESEARCH LAB TEAM LEAD Philippe Leduc GAME ANALYTICS MANAGER Isabelle Belley-Ferris DATA ANALYSTS François Charbonneau Jonathan Dumas BUSINESS INTELLIGENCE DEVELOPER Stéphane Astre USER RESEARCH PROJECT MANAGER Ian Livingston USER RESEARCH ANALYST Vincent Courtemanche RESEARCH MODERATORS Benoit Brière Véronique Bussière Nicolas Gauthier-Régis Philippe Grégoire Benoit Lefort Benjamin Mayo-Martin Gabriel Morisseau Sebastien Raîche USER RESEARCH LAB COORDINATOR Jade Lamarche-Levert TECHNOLOGY GROUP TG MANAGEMENT TEAM TECHNOLOGY GROUP DIRECTORS Jimmy Boulianne Chadi Lebbos TOOLS & MIDDLEWARE PRODUCT MANAGERS Alexandre Piché Alexandre Pichette Shelley Johnson Michel Gaudreault TOOLS & MIDDLEWARE ENGINEERING LEADS François Martel Hugues Rousseau Jori Lacroix ONLINE PRODUCT DIRECTORS Martin Lavoie Steve Desjarlais ONLINE DEVELOPMENT DIRECTORS Carl Dionne Jesse Henderson ONLINE SERVICE DIRECTOR Jean-François Allard ONLINE PRODUCT MANAGER Bernard Desmons ONLINE PRODUCT SPECIALIST Justin Wong STRATEGIC PARTNER MANAGERS Stéphane Grenier Thomas Fortier COORDINATORS Alexandre Pelletier David Levesque Marc-André Mongeau Maud Emmanuelle Desbiens GRAPHIC DESIGNERS Gabriel Gendron Stéphane Lévesque SYNAPSE TEAM TEAM LEAD Cristian Santayana TECHNICAL LEAD John Serri PROGRAMMER Alain Métivier Frédéric Jean Francis Bacon-Desrosiers Ygor Thomaz Souza De Almeida RELEASE AND BUILD SPECIALISTS François Tremblay Nicolas Coté BUCHAREST TEAM LEAD Alexandru Clontea BUCHAREST PROGRAMMERS Léonard Apostaie Adrian Mitran Catalin Voinea BUCHAREST TOOLS SUPPORT SPECIALIST Matei Costin Preotu FLYING ARCHITECTS TEAM TECHNICAL ARCHITECT Ka Chen Sébastien Lussier Wei Xiang ATLAS TEAM TEAM LEAD Sébastien Leduc PROGRAMMERS André Machado Assane Gueye METRIX TEAM TEAM LEAD Florian Gimat PROGRAMMERS Daniel Mendez Pierre-Olivier Chartrand BOOMBOOM TEAM TEAM LEAD Raphaël St-Pierre PROGRAMMERS Pierre-Eloi Cusson Geoffrey Harding Ludovic Mainguy TOOL SUPPORT SPECIALIST Eliot Canepa Alina-Diana Milasan DARE TEAM TEAM LEAD Alexandre Borgia PRODUCT MANAGER Louis-Philippe Dion DARE TECHNICAL LEAD Ludovic Ducas DARE PROGRAMMERS François Veilleux Israël Prince-Beliveau Jean-François Guay Ouamer Dahmani Pierre Sarrazin Damien Doute Eric Nabor DARE STUDIO PROGRAMMERS Isabelle Lafon Maxime Godin Kim Pham-Guilbeault Simon Tardif-Morneau DARE PRODUCT SPECIALIST Martin Nadeau TOOL SUPPORT SPECIALIST Nicola Fera John Alexis Gelinas Jean-François Lemay Valeriu-Ionut Manta CRAIOVA PROGRAMMING TEAM Sorin Ivascu Andrei-Ionut Ristea Tudor-Alexandru Marinescu GEAR TEAM TEAM LEAD Cyrille Gauclin GEAR PROGRAMMERS Daniel Fleury David Knott Jean-François Richard Jean-François Tremblay Mircea Ispas Paul Baudron TOOL PROGRAMMER Yannick Cholette OASIS TEAM TEAM LEAD François Chartrand PROGRAMMERS Marie Duhaime-Major Sébastien Hivon Jean-Philippe Turcot PRODUCT SPECIALIST Anamaria Musca ERGONOME Karine Thériault TOOL SUPPORT SPECIALIST Octavian-Mihai Velicu FIRE TEAM TEAM LEAD Vincent Gauthier PROGRAMMER Alexandre Bourlon Alexandre Pion Bertrand Jouin Florin-Emilian Buse Hadrien Grandy Ionut Catalin Petrache-Baluta Jonathan Pratte Kate D'Souza Razvan-Costin Ristea Xavier Chamoiseau Yannick Gerometta PRODUCT SPECIALIST Mathieu Heroux TOOL SUPPORT SPECIALIST Jean-Marc Goulet REALTREE TEAM TEAM LEAD Jean-Michel Aubin PROGRAMMERS Guillaume Gervais Jonathan Villani TECHNICAL ARTIST Stéphane Joncas FACEBUILDER / MOCAM TEAM TEAM LEAD Marc-André Bleau PROGRAMMERS Joel Tremblay Arnaud Hubert ANIMATION TECHNICAL DIRECTOR François Lévesque TOOL PRODUCT SPECIALIST Patrick Ouellette MOCAM CREATOR Philippe Vimont PASSENGER TEAM TEAM LEAD Thomas Félix PROGRAMMERS David Barsam David Kaufman François Paquette Mike Yurick Patrick Sauvageau Thomas Biron GRAPHICS TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Christian Sirois PRODUCT SPECIALIST Marc-André Carbonneau RELEASE & BUILD SPECIALIST Cory McMackin ANIMATION TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Manuel Rochon MOTION TEAM ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Marianne Calva TEAM LEAD Alexis Vaisse ARCHITECT Marc Trabucato PROGRAMMERS Andrii Nikolaev (Kiev) Benjamin Courantin Guillaume Dorme Igor Yalovetski (Kiev) Nicolaie Dan Costas (Bucharest) Sergii Pryshchepa (Kiev) Valentyn Stashko (Kiev) Viktor Reutskyy (Kiev) Volodymyr Skulinets (Kiev) Xavier Rang (Kiev) THANKS TO: Michael Ewert Lucca Tralongo UPLAY MONTREAL PRODUCER Thomas Belmont PRODUCTION MANAGER Julie Paulin-Tardif PRODUCT MANAGER Jean-François Renaud PROGRAMMING TECHNICAL ARCHITECT Éric Fortin TEAM LEAD ENGINE Victor Zachev TEAM LEAD MOBILE Michel Gauthier TEAM LEAD SERVICES Charles-Simon Viau TEAM LEAD USER INTERFACE Sherri Flemings ENGINE PROGRAMMERS Frédéric Gaudet Heather Maclaren Damien Gleizes Vincent Domela Xu Li Agnieszka Nowakowska MOBILE PROGRAMMERS Andrei-Daniel Andreiana Boris Yang Frankie Chan Sébastien Church SERVICES PROGRAMMER Alexandre Loisel USER INTERFACE PROGRAMMERS Abedenour Azzedine Jean-Charles Fontaine Paolo Di Stefano BUSINESS INTELLIGENCE PROGRAMMER Fabien Simon DESIGN TEAM LEAD GRAPHICS Mauricio Guimaraes DESIGNER Ghina El-Chemali Guillaume Gauthier Franck Murcia TOOLS & AUTOMATION TEAM LEAD TOOLS & AUTOMATION Patrick du Boucher RELEASE & BUILD SPECIALIST Joshua Heath PROGRAMMERS Anh Bang Bui Francis Beauchesne QUALITY ASSURANCE TEAM LEAD QUALITY ASSURANCE Martin Leclerc TOOL SUPPORT SPECIALISTS Laurie Poirier Martin Tavernier Olivier Dignard BUCHAREST QC TEAM PROJECT LEAD George Ciprian Roibu GAME TESTER Alexandru Bitulescu Cosmin-Gabriel Dobra OPERATIONS OPERATIONS SUPPORT SPECIALIST Jean-François Gauthier RENDEZ-VOUS PLATFORM TEAM PRODUCT MANAGER Jean-Marc Prud’Homme LEAD PROGRAMMER Stéphane St-Arnauld TEAM LEADS David Forget Etienne Cournoyer Francis Pagé Kevin Martinet Nicolas Mivielle PROGRAMMERS IN MONTREAL André Caron Bogdan Chisamera David Genest Denis De Andrade Florian Glesser Jean-François Gosselin Laurent Loubière Loris Blanchon Marc-Olivier Labarre Mathieu Yargeau Martin Asnong Martin Labonté Michael McCliment Olivier Steck Pascal Lalancette Philippe Lemoine Pierre-Alexandre Gagné Réda Nazrati Serge Catudal Simon-Keita Brisson Stéphane Létourneau Stephen Leong Koan Sylvain Duchesne Winston Lin PROGRAMMERS IN CRAIOVA Constantin Petrisor Radu Dragomirescu PROGRAMMERS IN KOSICE Karol Skoumal ONLINE PRODUCT SPECIALIST Frédéric-Antoine Marcoux TOOL SUPPORT SPECIALIST Marc-André Barbeau BUILD SPECIALIST Cyril Bordat STORM TEAM PRODUCT MANAGER Frédéric Pichette TEAM LEAD Martin Carrier TECHNICAL LEAD Scott Schmeisser PROGRAMMERS IN MONTREAL Alexandre Lussie Arnaud Clermonté Bruno Beaudoin Colin Ho François Guertin Huang You Gong Sylvain Lacasse PROGRAMMERS IN CRAIOVA Eugen Ganea Mihai Pancu BUILD SPECIALIST Martin Lauzé UBI SERVICES TEAM LEAD PROGRAMMER Alain Cormier TECH LEAD Akram Ghoussoub LEAD DATABASE ADMINISTRATOR Serge Adourian TEAM LEAD Behrang Khoshnood Robert Langlois Sylvain Demers PROGRAMMERS Carl Venne Gabriel Espinoza Lahore Hector Salazar Hervé Grosdemanche Jean-François Durand Jean-François Lavoie Jonathan Maurice Nicolas Heynen Philippe Mercure Pier-Luc Théberge Samuel Verreault Shao Hang He Steve Hammond Steven Ball Tristan Moreaux DNA TEAM LEAD PROGRAMMER Sebastien Hinse TEAM LEAD Étienne Borel TECH LEAD Francis Dallaire TOOL PROGRAMMERS Cyrille Karmann Éric Germain Éric Landry Olivier LHeureux Phillippe Grandmont BI DEVELOPERS Nathalie Blais Olivier Regimbald-Brière Phillippe Devault Robert Baxter WEB DEVELOPER Tayana Jacques UPLAY PC PRODUCER Johan Pfannenstill UBISOFT MASSIVE ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Noel Lindell ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Robert Pearce LEAD PROGRAMMER Olof Naessén LEAD SERVER PROGRAMMER Gabriel Salmi ASSOCIATE LEAD PROGRAMMER Jon Lilja OPERATIONS MANAGER Anders Lejczak OPERATIONS ASSISTANT Mikael Hjortsberg PROGRAMMERS Fredrik Allansson Nils Bandel Mathias Fredriksson Filip Lagerlöv Igor Khlepitko Johan Soräng Gustaf Ekberg Alexander Strandberg Mayank Saksena Ulf Persson Olafur Waage ASSOCIATE LEAD DESIGNER Annora Schoorl UI DESIGNER Timur Kondrakov DESGINER Rezgar Hayder LEAD QC Magnus Hallenborg JUNIOR TESTER Martin Carlsson INTEGRATION ARCHITECT Markus Holmberg ONLINE SYSTEMS ADMINISTRATOR Mattias Erichsén JUNIOR MARKETING INTELLIGENCE ANALYST Anders Månsson TECHNICAL WRITER Christina Nilsson UBISOFT KIEV JUNIOR PRODUCER Oleksandr Marchenko PROGRAMMERS Oleksii Nesterenko Fedor Chinarev Petro Pavlov Anton Mykhailenko Anton Degtiar Oleksandr Druzhynin Ievgen Shalimov QC Oleksii Gryva Andrii Velychko UBISOFT BUCHAREST QC TEAM UBISOFT BUCHAREST QC PROJECT LEAD Tiberiu Axinti TEST COORDINATORS Laurentiu-George Marin Adrian Benedic Andrei-Marius Caravan Costin-Bogdan Echert TESTERS Claudiu Robert Vasile Constantin Ionita Cosmin-Florian Dobre Gabriel-Sorin Preda George-Marian Badiu Madalina-Ioana Dragu Marius Dascalu Maria-Alexandra Grigorescu Nicusor-Iulian Grosu Motoi Eduard Marica Andrei Alexandru UBISOFT PRODUCTION SERVICES MANAGEMENT TEAM UPS DIRECTOR Edward Lyon DIRECTOR OF PRODUCT DEVELOPMENT Frederic Bernard SUPPORT MANAGERS Guillaume Urbejtel Li Xiao Song Pierre-Alexandre Caron CLIENT MANAGER James Gallagher BUSINESS ANALYST Alain Bedel SOLUTION ARCHITECTS Philippe Marseille Sebastien Hould TECHNICAL LEAD Jonathan Chin PROJECT MANAGERS Amine Tarari Sandy Moreau Yan Rong Kang COORDINATOR Alexandre Proulx BUILD DB TEAM TEAM LEAD Simon Poliquin TOOLS PROGRAMMERS Alexandre Fournier Hugo Lemay-Proulx Philippe Douville TOOL SUPPORT SPECIALIST Sebastien Couture APPLICATION SPECIALIST Joel Plourde ASSET STORE TEAM TEAM LEAD Laurent Chouinard TOOLS PROGRAMMERS Jocelyn Hotte Paul-Michel Deblois Maxime Brodeur APPLICATION SPECIALISTS Axel Déau Gu Wei Qi Guillaume Renaudin Wang Zu Jie Wojtek Ostapowicz SOURCE CONTROL TEAM APPLICATION SPECIALISTS Alexandre Pinon Benoit Batlle Fernando Hernandez Jean-Baptiste Alexandre Jean-François Martin Liu Wen Yuan PRODUCTION PLANNING TEAM APPLICATION SPECIALISTS Eric Lemay Martin Poirier Michel Marcoux Mircea Vutcovici UBISOFT MONTREAL CHIEF EXECUTIVE OFFICER Yannis Mallat EXECUTIVE VICE-PRESIDENT, PRODUCTION Christophe Derennes EXECUTIVE VICE-PRESIDENT, OPERATIONS Olivier Paris VICE-PRESIDENT, CREATIVE Lionel Raynaud VICE-PRESIDENT, HUMAN RESOURCES & COMMUNICATIONS Cédric Orvoine VICE-PRESIDENT, CORPORATE AFFAIRS Francis Baillet PRODUCTION SERVICES STUDIOS EXECUTIVE DIRECTOR, PRODUCTION SERVICES STUDIO ''' Yves Jacquier PRODUCTION '''EXECUTIVE DIRECTOR, PRODUCTION Éric Tremblay FINANCE DIRECTOR, FINANCE Martin Loranger UBISOFT TORONTO MANAGING DIRECTOR Jade Raymond COMMUNICATIONS DIRECTOR Heather Steele COMMUNICATIONS Laura Hoeltzenbein Nicolas Lajeunesse Rachel Lowery COMMUNITY MANAGER Zack Cooper EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT Britney Kennedy FINANCE DIRECTOR Frank Grimaldi FINANCE Frankie Aiello Jaskarn Grewal Norman Lau Christina Nagamatsu Joseph Sepia INTERIM HR DIRECTOR Rima Brek HR Annifride Alexander Rebecca Chon Agnieszka Doyle Heather Holmes Narissa Mohammed Lisa Teranishi OPERATIONS DIRECTOR Francois Baillorge OPERATIONS & IT John Blake Andrew Evans Andre-Blue Felipe Jeffrey Kaldma Robert Luczon Jeremy Mistry QC MANAGER Brenda Puebla UBISOFT'S RED STORM STUDIO EXECUTIVE VICE-PRESIDENT, STUDIO MANAGING DIRECTOR Steve Reid VP PRODUCT DEVELOPMENT Elizabeth Loverso VP OPERATIONS Chris Olson QA / QC MANAGER David LoSapio IT MANAGER Paul D'Agostino HR MANAGER Kimberly Eudy UBISOFT SHANGHAI MANAGING DIRECTOR Corinne Le Roy STUDIO PRODUCTION MANAGER Omar Bouali HUMAN RESOURCES DIRECTOR Eric Pepin BUSINESS & MARKETING DIRECTOR Aurelien Palasse STUDIO OPERATION MANAGER Chen Ming Jian STAFFING AND TRAINING DIRECTOR Ji Yi Jin FINANCE DIRECTOR Jin Hai FINANCIAL PLANNING Victoria Chea Xie Xiao Ying GNS REGIONAL DIRECTOR Lu Qing GENERAL ADMINISTRATION DIRECTOR Yao Xiao Yan GAMES LAB MANAGER Gareth White GAME USER RESEARCH Chen Hao Zhang Ying OUTSOURCING COORDINATION Zeng Jian Zheng Ying Hu Yi Fan LOCALIZATION Yann Dang Wu Zhao Xiang STUDIO GENERAL SUPPORT Zhang Nan BUSINESS HR Lv Jun HR SUPPORT Wen Qi Jie Wu Ting Zhang Xian Jin Shu Jie Shen Jie Chang Xiao Ying Chen Si Jia FINANCE SUPPORT Gu Kun Ren Jia Wang Jing Gaq Hui Ran ADMINISTRATION SUPPORT Hou Rui Zhang Bing Zhong Xun Cheng Zhou Qiang Wu Yan Ping Tong Min CORPORATE COMMUNICATION Wilfried Hary He Jing Quan GNS SUPPORT Fan Chu Feng Zhou Hang Zhang Zhi Jun Zhang Jun Zhang Yu INFORMATION SYSTEM SUPPORT Sun Jian Ming Ji Jian Qiang Wen Wei Cai Xie Ming Jie Liu Xiao Xiong UBISOFT KIEV STUDIO PRODUCTION MANAGER Alexandru Gris HR MANAGER Marianna Petrenko HR SPECIALIST Sergii Meleshko HR ASSISTANT Olga Iatsenko OFFICE MANAGER Inna Nykonets INFRASTRUCTURE MANAGER Denis Skuz PUBLISHER: UBISOFT ENTERTAINMENT PRESIDENT AND CEO Yves Guillemot EXECUTIVE DIRECTOR, WORLDWIDE STUDIOS Christine Burgess-Quémard CHIEF CREATIVE OFFICER Serge Hascoët PRE-PRODUCTION DIRECTOR Yann Masson ONLINE CONTENT DIRECTOR Elisabeth Pellen LINE DESIGN DIRECTOR Olivier Dauba SENIOR LINE DESIGNERS Stéphane Varrault LINE DESIGNERS Victorien Franzini Guillaume Woillez LINE DESIGNERS INTERSHIPS Clement Capart Philippe Chagnon CCO - EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT Mattheo Buxtorf EDITORIAL DIRECTION ASSISTANT Caroline Rajcom TECHNICAL AND DATA MANAGER ASSISTANT Adrien Anger UBI IP DIRECTOR & ECS DIRECTOR Tommy François ECS PRODUCTION MANAGER Anne Duflos IP DEVELOPMENT (UBI IP) Olivier Blin Jean-Christophe Boulle Bruno Cardot Nicklas Cederström Julien Charpentier Yannick Dahan Thomas Gerbaud Xavier Guilbert Stéphane Moissakis Thomas Peterson Sam Strachman IMAGERY DEVELOPMENT Victorien Guillemonat Philippe Negre ANIMATION EXPERT Gilles Monteil CINEMA IN-GAME LEAD DEVELOPER Arnault Labaronne CINEMA IN-GAME DEVELOPER Nikolaus Roche-Kresse MOTION DESIGNER Julien Laurent STORY EXPERT Olivier Henriot GAME ANALYTICS RESEARCH DIRECTOR Michel Pierfitte USER RESEARCH ENGINEER Franck Sacchi SENIOR PREDICTIVE ANALYTICS RESEARCHER Marc Barton-Smith PREDICTIVE ANALYTICS RESEARCHER Emilie Tidjani GAMER BEHAVIOR RESEARCH DIRECTOR Nicolas Ducheneaut SENIOR RESEARCH SCIENTIST Nick Yee GLOBAL BRAND STRATEGY DIRECTOR Hélène Juguet BRAND DEVELOPMENT DIRECTOR Damien Moret INTERNATIONAL EVENTS BRAND DEVELOPMENT DIRECTOR Vincent Dubourdieu EDITORIAL USER RESEARCH DIRECTOR Sébastien Odasso LEAD GAMES USER RESEARCHERS Audrey Laurent-André Philippe Pellefigue GAMES USER RESEARCHERS Hugo Wyler Jean-Luc Potte Yann Bijou Pierre Blanchon Jonathan Debray Lucas Houerou Julien Huguenin Guillaume Louvel Morgane Schreiber GAMERS USER RESEARCHERS ASSISTANTS Viviane Bicaba Pierre-Maël Blachère Tristan Dufour USER RESEARCH PROJECT MANAGERS Florian Leroy USER RESEARCH LAB DATA MANAGER Livia Simoni PROJECT COORDINATION DIRECTOR Nicolas Schoener ASSOCIATE PROJECT COORDINATION DIRECTOR Jean-François Capizzi FINANCIAL & QC MANAGER Pierre Jouen TECHNOLOGY INVESTMENTS MANAGER Olivier Gueydon PRODUCTIVITY EXPERT Philippe Bayle TECHNOLOGY SPECIALIST Vincent Greco EUROPE LOCALIZATION MANAGER Irina Cretu KNOWLEDGE MANAGEMENT PRODUCTION DIRECTORS Constance Greif LINE PRODUCER Grégory Spielmann CERTIFICATIONS MANAGER Corentin Francois CERTIFICATION COORDINATOR - AGE RATING Jean-Marie Mogentale CERTIFICATION 1ST PARTY COORDINATOR Anis Boujaouane CERTIFICATION SPECIALISTS Bruno Gaugain Paul Lim Karima Touali Tatjana Stojkovic PROJECT CLOSER Feargus Carroll WORLDWIDE STUDIOS CASUAL GAMES - ONLINE DIRECTOR Stephanie Perotti ONLINE SERVICES MANAGER Julien Hummer UPLAY MARKETING & COMMUNICATION MANAGER Alexandra Andrieux UPLAY COMMUNICATION COORDINATOR Catherine Duda ONLINE SERVICES PROJECT MANAGER Cécile Glorieux ONLINE TECHNICAL COORDINATION MANAGER Fabrice Pierre Elien UPLAY PROGRAM MANAGER Olivier Duffort ONLINE SERVICES LINE PRODUCER Lucas Bonan UPLAY COMMUNITY DEVELOPER Noémie Blondel JUNIOR LINE PRODUCER UPLAY Stéphanie Madelin WEB SERVICES MANAGER Cyril Beaudaux GAME SERVICES GROUP MANAGER Susan Papoz INTEGRATION MANAGER Arnaud Boucherie GAME SERVICES PROJECT MANAGER Silviana Socu APPLICATION MANAGER Matthew Jordan GAME SERVICES PROJECT MANAGER Jean-Camille Martin JUNIOR PROJECT MANAGER Anne-Sophie Gourlay PROJECT MANAGER Joachim Ifergan PROJECT MANAGER INTERNS Abraham Johnson Guillaume Pasco UPLAY WEB GROUP MANAGER Emmanuel Dru UPLAY WEB PROJECT MANAGER Luc Sarlandie UPLAY WEB JUNIOR PROJECT MANAGER Alexandre Ristic UPLAY WEB PROJECT MANAGER INTERN Benjamin Faucheux UPLAY WEB USER EXPERIENCE MANAGER Jérôme Athier UPLAY WEB USER EXPERIENCE SPECIALIST Nicolas Veyret UPLAY WEB USER EXPERIENCE INTERN Antoine Vinet WEB SERVICES OPERATIONS MANAGER George Iliopoulos WEB SERVICES OPERATIONS COORDINATOR Sebastien Bedouet STUDIO STRATEGY AND FINANCIAL PLANNING DIRECTOR Nicolas Martin ASSOC. DIRECTOR STUDIO OPERATIONS Johanne Grange SENIOR STUDIO OPERATIONS MANAGER Mathieu Peyronnet BLUEPRINT & STUDIO OPERATIONS COORDINATOR Bénédicte Laborie STRATEGIC PLANNING MANAGER Vicky Lagarre STUDIO OPERATIONS COORDINATOR Sophie Goldstein Simon Lejarre Laurent Lugbull Audrey Neimark Aurore Perrin NCSA DIRECTOR, PRODUCTION PLANNING & CUSTOMER SERVICE Brent Wilkinson NCSA PRODUCTION PLANNING SENIOR MANAGER Shannon Kokoska NCSA PRODUCTION PLANNING MANAGER Adam Zachary NCSA PRODUCTION SPECIALISTS Joe Chasan Matt Landi Udo Richter NCSA AGE RATING SPECIALISTS Andres Chirino Ben White NCSA CUSTOMER SERVICE MANAGER Trent Giardino NCSA MMO CUSTOMER SERVICE MANAGER Dave Haydysch NCSA CUSTOMER SUPPORT LEAD AGENTS Matthew Baker David Horn GROUP MANAGER EMEA ACQUISITION & LOYALTY Damien Glorieux WORLDWIDE CONSUMER SERVICE PROJECT MANAGER Céline Païva EMEA CONSUMER EXPERIENCE MANAGER Jacqui Lennon CONSUMER & MARKET INTELLIGENCE DIRECTOR Sandrine Caloiaro CONSUMER & MARKET KNOWLEDGE DIRECTOR Sophie Mourey CONSUMER & MARKET KNOWLEDGE SENIOR MANAGERS Hélène Demolière Sophie Stumpf CONSUMER & MARKET KNOWLEDGE MANAGERS Régis Decombe Karim Khanioui Louis-Gabriel Le Foyer Remi Ravaz CONSUMER & MARKET KNOWLEDGE SENIOR ANALYSTS Romain Bingler Elisabeth Dien Raphael Doyen Rodrigue Georis Aimeric Hauet Maxime Revol Pierre-Henri Traboulsi CONSUMER & MARKET KNOWLEDGE ANALYSTS Nicolas Beche Nathan Garel Alex Lemeille David Shariaty WW MUSIC DIRECTOR Didier Lord WW MUSIC BUSINESS & PUBLISHING DIRECTOR ''' Jeremy Blechet '''WW MUSIC MARKETING MANAGER Elodie Sok WW MUSIC LICENSING MANAGER Nikolaos Bardanis WW MUSIC LICENSING SPECIALIST ' Louis-Philippe Caron '''WW MUSIC DEPARTMENT COORDINATOR ' Lori Cromwell '''UBISOFT EMEA EMEA EXECUTIVE DIRECTOR Alain Corre EMEA CHIEF MARKETING & SALES OFFICER Geoffroy Sardin EMEA BRAND DIRECTOR Guillaume Carmona EMEA RETAIL SALES DIRECTOR Sabine Berthier EMEA GROUP BRAND MANAGER Camille Aneas / Clément Prevosto EMEA BRAND MANAGER François-Xavier Dénièle EMEA ASSISTANT BRAND MANAGER Anastasia Belozerova EMEA LOCAL GROUP BRAND MANAGERS, LOCAL BRAND MANAGERS, LOCAL DIGITAL MANAGERS & LOCAL PR MANAGERS ANZ Ben Taylor Martin Lefrançois Mikey Foley Austria Thorsten Kapp Eugen Knippel Aldis Bialic Benelux Xander Valkiers Julien Petruio Hendrik Vandecruys France Laurie Besse Damien Jamet Zohra Hamiche Clément Tardy Germany Thorsten Kapp Salah Al-Dujaili Marc Homayounpour Hong Kong Titus Ou Duck Chiang Kelly Wong Italy Stefano Rigattieri Loris Negro Niccolò Longoni Laura Inglima Japan Yoshihisa Tsuji Sachiko Miyata Patrizia Bischof Ranko Fukui Korea Sue Hong Iris Choi Poland Adam Zdrzalek Rafal Adasiak SCAN Morten Ryberg Martin Hyst David Antell Magnus Sanford Spain Pablo Abellán Guillermo Del Tío Lucía Guzmán Antonio Alonso Switzerland Gil Grandjean Christelle Cotting UK Mark Slaughter Matt Benson Wayne Greenwell Ben Talbot Stefano Petrullo HEAD OF EMEA PR Tiphaine Locqueneux-Bianchi EMEA GROUP PR MANAGER Michael Ferron EMEA PR MANAGER Julie Vasseur EMEA DIGITAL MARKETING & CRM DIRECTOR Stéphane Catherine EMEA DIGITAL MARKETING MANAGER Fabrice Landrieu EMEA DIGITAL MARKETING MANAGER ASSISTANT Camille Sedano EMEA MEDIA & ENGAGEMENT GROUP MANAGER Jean Guerin EMEA MEDIA MANAGER Paul Leperchey EMEA DIGITAL INFLUENCE & SOCIAL MEDIA MANAGER Pierre Worgague EMEA SOCIAL MEDIA MANAGER Yannick Myrtil EMEA TRADE MARKETING MANAGER Ines Agbanchenou EMEA PAPERPARTS & GRAPHIC STUDIO MANAGER Vincent Hamet EMEA PAPERPARTS SPECIALIST Cecile Oresve Abbassidi EMEA COMMUNICATION TOOLS PURCHASING & MANUFACTURING MANAGER Guillaume Mammi EMEA COMMUNICATION TOOLS PURCHASING & MANUFACTURING COORDINATOR Timothée Boyreau EMEA MANUFACTURING PLANNING TEAM Raphael Bonnin Céline Chapelain CERTIFICATION MANAGER Corentin François PUBLISHER: UBISOFT ENTERTAINMENT US UBISOFT NORTH AMERICA PRESIDENT & CEO Laurent Detoc SENIOR VICE-PRESIDENT, SALES & MARKETING ''' Tony Key '''SENIOR MARKETING DIRECTOR Adam Novickas MARKETING DIRECTORS Scott Sappenfield Danny Ruiz SENIOR BRAND MANAGER Shane Bierwith BRAND MANAGER Priya Raman ASSOCIATE BRAND MANAGER Mayya Grinberg PROJECT MANAGER Blake Schaffeld DIRECTOR, DIGITAL PRODUCT MANAGEMENT Gary Keith DIGITAL PRODUCT MANAGER Erik Smith ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR, PUBLIC RELATIONS Chris Norris MANAGER, PUBLIC RELATIONS Scott Fry SENIOR DIRECTOR, MEDIA & PROMOTIONS Jill Steinberg DIRECTOR, MEDIA Joe Rongavilla SENIOR MANAGER, MEDIA Natalie Ochoa SENIOR MANAGER, DIGITAL MEDIA Josh Morris ONLINE MEDIA MANAGER Samantha Diaz DIRECTOR, PROMOTIONS Jeff Dandurand SENIOR PROMOTIONS MANAGERS Joni Maybury Ryan Peterson PROMOTIONS MANAGER Jaime Gonzalez Ellen Lee SENIOR EVENTS MANAGER Calvin Kwan EVENTS SPECIALIST Gabriela Gucho-Oliva SENIOR DIRECTOR, DIGITAL MARKETING Justin Landskron ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR, CRM ENGAGEMENT Scott Dixon CRM MANAGER Katie Mcguigan ASSOCIATE CRM MANAGER Billy Grove SENIOR DIRECTOR, CUSTOMER MANAGEMENT Josh Milligan ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR, COMMUNITY DEVELOPMENT Eric Moser COMMUNITY DEVELOPERS Kim Belair Ariadne Macgillivray ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR, DIGITAL MARKETING Lindsay Cohen David Macachor CONTENT MARKETING MANAGER Michael Madavi ASSOCIATE DIGITAL MARKETING MANAGER John Lee SENIOR ONLINE PROGRAM MANAGER, DIGITAL MARKETING Kevin Crouse SENIOR WEB PRODUCER Vithiet Lee VICE PRESIDENT, SALES Mike Eisenberg ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR, SHOPPER MARKETING Amy Andrews ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR, SALES STRATEGY & PLANNING Brady Watkins SENIOR RETAIL PROGRAMS MANAGER Cherrie Chiu SENIOR SHOPPER MARKETING MANAGERS Paul Audino Cathy Ellis Scott Horowitz ASSOCIATE SHOPPER MARKETING MANAGERS Lindsey Poto Katherine Stanton SHOPPER MARKETING COORDINATOR Katie Batterman ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR, CREATIVE SERVICES Eileen Cislak CREATIVE DIRECTOR Michael Hammond ASSOCIATE CREATIVE DIRECTOR Brian Tippie SENIOR CREATIVE WRITER Sharon Ortiz PROJECT MANAGER Sam Nietupski COPY EDITORS Andrew Mckeon Ian Golder PRODUCERS Katherine Bamford Michelle Barta Debra Trotz ASSOCIATE MOTION GRAPHICS ARTIST Shaun Charity SPECIAL THANKS DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT MONTREAL Houssem Achouri Miguel Aguilera Tovar Kenneth Alan Backus Mélissa Bérubé Kevin Ngan Francis Brus Jean-Francois Lauzon Benjamin Parent Pierre-Luc Carrier Martin Caya Carla Cianflone Louis-Philippe Corbeil Razvan Costin Ristea Fabrice Cuny Francois Devic Taras Ponomarenko Yu Donglu Sébastien Dostie Patric Emond David Ethier Dean Evans Catherine Fusier Alexandre Gaudreau George Giampuranis Mark Homsany Michael Hawkins Simon Labrèche Cyrille Lagarigue Martin Lemieux Kevin Lombardi Melissa MacCoubrey Aaron Macdougall Frédéric Macré Gauthier Malou Arneil Marquez Dimitri Médard Gary Jason Ng Thow Hing Robert Rabin Frédérick Rambeau Ricardo Santoyo Ty Shelton Alexandre St-Laurent Daniel Sutton Brian Traficante Agustin Trechi Jared Trulock Sébastien Turenne Jonathan Wilson Jimmy Lee Vice Alex Kerr Brett Bimson Chris Foulston David Weir Hoa Han Jacob Sparks Joshua McGrath Matt Griswold Nick Pappas Pep Rufian Ram Calley Sandro Haag Parc Safari, Hemmingford DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT TORONTO Laurent Malville Fabien Noel Jayendra Rathod Agnes Roche Gordana Vrbanc Duquet Zhexin Yang DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT'S RED STORM STUDIO Romain Dura Matt Fischman AUTHENTICITY ADVISORS Brett W Randy Johnson Tom M AUTHENTICITY COORDINATOR TRAVIS GETZ This video game is not sponsored or endorsed by the U.S. Military DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT SHANGHAI Chang Qing Gao Zhe Ren Gong Dai Zong Li Li Qiu Li Shu Qing Liu Chen Luo Jing Qi Xiao Long Shan Liang Wu Xiang Hui Zhai Wei Zhang Jia Wei Zhang Wei Zhu Wei Jun Zhu Xun UBISOFT SHANGHAI Jacques Chatenet ALICE STUDIO Andrea Kenyon & Associates Casting Inc. Andreas Apergis Casting NB (Nathalie Boutrie) Carlo Mestroni Delia Lalande Hubbard Casting (UK) Jade Hassoune Jonathan Tan Lucas Chartier Dessert Luis Fernandes Marcel Jeannin Matthew King Terrence Scammell Vlasta Vrana TORONTO MOCAP TEAM Daryle Albert at Creative Associates LLC Movie Armaments Group Canada Annifride Alexander Jack Fletcher HELIX Donald Caron Hugo Deschamps Charles de Gagné Xavière Hardy Nathalie Pinard Patrick Plante LICENSED MUSIC Panjabi MC - ''Jogi'' Written by Rajinder Rai and Bengt Gustof Palmer. Published by EMI Music Publishing Ltd (PRS) administered in Canada by EMI Blackwood Music (Canada) Ltd. (SOCAN) / Nachural Music. All rights reserved. Used by permission. Courtesy of Ultra Records, LLC. The Bombay Royale – “Bombay Twist” Written by A.Williamson, S.Bhattacharya, P.Singh, D.Jones, R.Douglas-Sola, T.Martin, J.Goyma, M.Hovell, J.Bennett. Published by The Bombay Royale. Courtesy of HopeStreet Recordings. The Bombay Royale - “Gyara 59” Written by A.Williamson, S.Bhattacharya, P.Singh, D.Jones, R.Douglas-Sola, T.Martin, J.Goyma, M.Hovell, J.Bennett. Published by The Bombay Royale. Courtesy of HopeStreet Recordings. The Bombay Royale – “Jaan Pehechan Ho” Written by Shankar Singh Raghuvansh, Jaikishan Dayabha Panchal, Shailendra Kesarilal. Published by The Royalty Network o/b/o Saregama Music United States. Courtesy of HopeStreet Recordings. The Bombay Royale - “The River” Written by A.Williamson, S.Bhattacharya, P.Singh, D.Jones, R.Douglas-Sola, T.Martin, J.Goyma, M.Hovell, J.Bennett. Published by The Bombay Royale. Courtesy of HopeStreet Recordings. The Bombay Royale – “You Me Bullets Love” Written by A.Williamson, S.Bhattacharya, P.Singh, D.Jones, R.Douglas-Sola, T.Martin, J.Goyma, M.Hovell, J.Bennett. R.Jones, E.Fairlie. Published by The Bombay Royale. Courtesy of HopeStreet Recordings. The Clash - “Should I Stay Or Should I Go” Written by Mike Jones and Joe Strummer. Published by Universal Music Publishing Group a division of Universal Music Canada Inc. Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment (UK) Ltd. By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing THE FOLLOWING MUSIC PROVIDED COURTESY OF APM MUSIC “Cold Night Air” Composed by David Vanacore (ASCAP), Joseph Greenier (ASCAP) Published by Discovery Studio Tracks APM (ASCAP) Courtesy of APM Music “Crying Time” Composed by Marlandt Fox (BMI) Published by Quantum Tracks Metro Park APM (BMI) Courtesy of APM Music “Nouba” Composed by Jean-Jacques Sage (SACEM), Eric Caspar (SACEM) Published by Kosinus APM (ASCAP) Courtesy of APM Music “Polecat” Composed by Marlandt Fox Published by Quantum Tracks Metro Park (BMI) APM Courtesy of APM Music ADDITIONAL SONGS Aathukku Ada Kunguma Poo Anapurna Boat Song Bollywood Frequencies Bollywood Frequencies Bombay Bimbo Chanting Monks Chanting Nun Dawn Meditation Delhi Moods Diwali N Charlie East Meets West Emotional Meditation Ethnic Soup Everest Fast Tarana Gagarin Haishaba Hippy Shit Indian Nights Isolated Kathi Kathmandu Trip Katti Kalandal Kick It Bollywood Laila Mere Lament Mehandi No Rang Middle Eastern March Middle Of East Military March Monsoon Conquest Moscow Parade Mountain Whisper Nasho Che New Generasian Open To The World Preussens Gloria Sassy Rock Shake Somethin Shiva Ratri Soviet March Suva Pravath Trecking Var Raja White Solitude Wien Bleibt Wien Winding Path LEGAL NOTICES ACTRA Actra ADOBE FLASH Contains Flash®, Flash® Lite™ and / or Reader® technology by Adobe Systems Incorporated This software contains Adobe® Flash® player software under license from Adobe Systems Incorporated, Copyright © 1995-2007 Adobe Macromedia Software LLC. All rights reserved. Adobe and Flash are trademarks of Adobe Systems Incorporated. AdobeFlash BINK Far Cry® 4 USES BINK VIDEO. COPYRIGHT © 1997-2014 BY RAD GAME TOOLS, INC. Bink DOLBY SURROUND & DOLBY DIGITAL DOLBY & THE DOUBLE-D SYMBOL ARE TRADEMARKS OF DOLBY LABORATORIES DolbyDigital DTS DTS, the Symbol, and DTS plus the Symbol together are registered trademarks of DTS, Inc. and DTS Digital Surround is a trademark of DTS, Inc. Dts FACE FX FROM OC3 Facial animation software provided by Impersonator. © 2002-2004, OC3 Entertainment, Inc. and its licensors. All rights reserved. HAVOK Havok™: ©Copyright 1999-2014 Havok.com Inc. (or its licensors). All Rights Reserved. See www.havok.com for details. Havok SPEEX © 2002-2003, Jean-Marc Valin / Xiph.Org Foundation Redistribution and use in source and binary forms, with or without modification, are permitted provided that the following conditions are met: Redistributions of source code must retain the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer. Redistributions in binary form must reproduce the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and thefollowing disclaimer in the documentation and/or other materials provided with the distribution. Neither the name of the Xiph.org Foundation nor the names of its contributors may be used to endorse or promote products derived from this software without specific prior written permission. This software is provided by the copyright holders and contributors “as is” and any express or implied warranties, including, but not limited to, the implied warranties of merchantability and fitness for a particular purpose are disclaimed. In no event shall the foundation or contributors be liable for any direct, indirect, incidental, special, exemplary, or consequential damages (including, but not limited to, procurement of substitute goods or services; loss of use, data, or profits; or business interruption) however caused and on any theory of liability, whether in contract, strict liability, or tort (including negligence or otherwise) arising in any way out of the use of this software, even if advised of the possibility of such damage. SPEED TREE Portions of this software utilize SpeedTree® technology (©2010 Interactive Data Visualization, Inc.). SpeedTree® is a registered trademark of Interactive Data Visualization, Inc. All rights reserved. AUTODESK HUMANIK This software product includes Autodesk® HumanIK® software, © 2012 Autodesk, Inc. All rights reserved. FAR CRY® 4 © 2014 Ubisoft Entertainment. All Rights Reserved. Far Cry, Ubisoft, and the Ubisoft logo are trademarks of Ubisoft Entertainment in the US and / or other countries. WARNING: IT IS A VIOLATION OF FEDERAL COPYRIGHT LAW TO COPY, DUPLICATE OR REPRODUCE THIS PROGRAM OR ANY PORTIONS OF THIS PROGRAM WITHOUT THE EXPRESS WRITTEN PERMISSION OF THE COPYRIGHT OWNER. Примечания Категория:Far Cry 4 Категория:Credits